


Fuck The Past

by Lizbit_97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Being Idiots, Derek Hale is still a werewolf, Derek is slightly OOC, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Man Up(2015), Man Up(2015) AU, Matt Daehler Being an Asshole, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mistaken Identity, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s) - Mentioned, Pining, Setup, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stalker Matt Daehler, not between Derek and Stiles though, toned down Werewolf senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbit_97/pseuds/Lizbit_97
Summary: In which Stiles is a lonely, cynical 34 year old. Scott is his stepbrother and encourages stiles to “put himself out there”. Derek is a recently divorced 40 year old looking for love. Oh and it’s the 15 year wedding anniversary of Sheriff and Melissa. A blind date and mistaken identities occur as well as bold decisions... What could go wrong? [Man Up(2015) AU]





	1. Engage with... life

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the British 2015 romcom film, Man Up.  
> Derek is slightly OOC because here the Hales are alive. Kate isn’t crazy but she’s still a bitch. She cheated on Derek, hence the cheating tag.

“Hey! What...”  
“Hello David, I’m Stiles.” He says, both hands pointing at himself as he speaks.  
“... What is this? Why....?” He groans down at his hands.

“What’s your...”

Stiles sighs and takes off his necktie. “It’s too much, I think.” He looks back at himself in the mirror again. He is dressed in a nice, form fitting, black, long-sleeved button down shirt with patterned green leaves on, a pair of tan trousers that fit snuggly and black oxford shoes.

“It’s David, right? Isn’t it? I mean, not as in David Wright. Like your name is not David Wright but you could be.. you could be Mr. David Wright... you could be Mr. Right... either way you’re the right David for me.” Stiles ends, smiling, then promptly drops his head onto his dresser table.

“Ugh, my god... You can do this.” Stiles says, righting himself up.  
“You just put yourself out there and see what happens.” He says as he stands and walks to his door. “Just don’t drink too much. Good. And you’re going, you’re going.. and you’re gone.” He gets up from his dressing table, dons his lei necklace and opens the door to his hotel room and halts.

“Fuck it.”

— —

  
“- _How do I find this Gold Member?_  
_-Quid pro quo, Mr. Powers._  
_-Yes, squid pro row_.”

A knock at his hotel room door informs Stiles that his room service has arrived. He gets up and opens the door.  
“Hi! Room service?” Says the room service man, whose tag reads Andrew, and has a trolley donned with trays of food.  
“Oh! Yes, right this way.” Stiles greets letting him in and hops on his bed whilst Andrew sets his trolley of food by the foot of his bed.  
“There, lovely. Here you go.” Andrew says, unveiling Stiles’ meals, Cheeseburger with curly fries and a slice of chocolate cake.  
“So, tell me, Andrew,” stiles says, reading the name tag of the serviceman. “And can I call you Andy?”  
“Of course, yeah.” Andrew replies.  
“Um, how is the, uh... how is the party going on downstairs?” Stiles asks flippantly, munching on a curly fry.  
“Um, pretty well, I think.” Andrew replies, nodding his head.  
“Is it?” Stiles asks, skeptically.  
“Yeah. Um... you know there’s food down there?” Andrew informs stiles.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m just not really-“stiles says a bit distractedly as his phone starts to ring. “- into the party mood tonight.” He finishes as he answers his phone. “Um, do you have any ketchup, Andy?”

“Who’s Andy?” asks the person on the other end of the phone.  
“Mmm, a very nice young man who’s just brought me dinner.” Stiles replies.  
“You’re not at the party?”  
“I’m not at The party, but I’m at A party. Austin Powers and Dr. Evil are here,” Stiles says gesturing to his tv, despite the caller’s inability to see it. “and not to mention Andy, but he’s just leaving.” Stiles replies, as he signs the cheque Andrew presents him.  
“No, alright. Put him on the phone, please.” Demands the person on the phone.

“Uh, Andy,” stiles calls after Andrew who was just about to leave. “Um, my brother would like to speak to you.” Stiles finishes, holding the phone out for Andrew to take.

Andrew walks over and takes the phone from Stiles. He clears his throat. “Uh, hello?”  
“Hi, Andy, I’m Scott. Listen, there’ll be an outfit hanging up there, somewhere. Can you give it to him, please?”  
Andrew looks around the room spying Stiles’s discarded outfit and hands them to stiles. “Ah, yes, got them.” Andrew informs Scott, as Stiles protests in the background begging Andy to stop.  
“And tell him to fix his hair.” Scott replies.  
“Um, he wants you to fix your hair.” Andrew dutifully tells stiles.  
“Okay,” stiles says, dusting his hands off and makes a gesture for his phone. “That’s enough. Do you have a napkin or something, please?” Stiles asks as he puts his phone to his ear.

“Look, Scott, I’ve been ambushed. It’s some set up with a guy that Lydia works with.” Stiles explains to Scott.  
“Well, excellent! This is good.” Scott replies encouragingly.  
“Ugh, come on. It’s just all so organized and awkward, and I can’t handle it.” Stiles moans into the phone, dabbing his forehead with the newly acquired napkins Andrew has provided him, as he leans on Andrews shoulder.  
“I know. But how the hell else are you going to meet someone?” Scott replies.  
“Well, I’ve met Andy.” Stiles replies, looking up and batting his eyelashes at Andrew who looks uncomfortable and leaves. “Oop, he’s leaving. Alright, he didn’t like that.” Stiles informs Scott.

“Uh, could you put the Do Not Disturb signs on, please, Andy?” Stiles calls after Andy.

“NO! Don’t do it, Andy! TAKE HIM WITH YOU!!” Scott shouts into the phone, hoping Andrew will hear him, causing stiles to have to put his phone away from his ear for a moment.  
“Ugh! You’re yelling.” Stiles complains.  
“Look, you’ve gone all the way there. Just put your outfit on, go down, show your face for say, like, 10 minutes.” Scott pleads, as stiles scoffs.  
“The party is themed, Scott.”  
“Oh god! Really?” Scott laughs. “Get your notepad out.”  
“No, please? Come on, I’m too old for this shit.” Stiles begs Scott.  
“You’re 34, not 84.” Scott counters. Stiles groans as he grabs his notepad out. “Right, let’s hear those mantras.”  
Stiles clears his throat before starting. “Put yourself out there,” he reads out. “Take chances,” he says as he pulls a disgusted face.  
“Good. Okay, now, a little less hollow and robotic.” Scott pipes in.

— —

“Get stronger thighs,” stiles continues, now dressed up, as the elevator opens. He takes a big breath in and walks out, turning the corner when he sees two other people dressed in luau attire enter a room, giving him access to see the entrance of the party, where a banner reads **_Lydia Martin & Jackson Whittemore’s Engagement Party_**.

“Be more deviant, learn french, cook more,” stiles continues raggedly as he walks to the entrance of the party.  
“Engage with...” he trails off as he is assaulted with the pounding party music and hoards of party goers once he enters the room. “..life.” He ends his mantra, looking around the room feeling a bit frantic. Before he can think of turning and retreating out the room, Jackson spots him.

“Finally! Thought I might have had to send out a search party for you, Stilinski.” Jackson greets. “Here, have a mojito. First one is free.” Jackson informs stiles, handing him a mojito from a passing waiter. “Christ, Stilinski. We may not have always gotten along, but you’re friends with Lydia, I know that you know how scary she can be when one goes against her orders and requests. Any longer and she might have gone in search for you herself... which I’m sure you know would not end well for you.”

Stiles gulps realizing the big bullet he dodged thanks to Scott’s pestering. His nervousness for the setup date had completely made him forget Lydia’s demands for compliance and wrath when one goes against her. “Shit, you’re right. Sorry, Jackson.” Stiles apologizes, “but happy engagement! I got you, literally, a small present.” Stiles congratulates, brandishing a small bottle of vodka. Jackson laughs as he gladly takes the alcohol from stiles. “I am so touched that you thought of me whilst you raided the minibar.” He teasingly replies.

Lydia rushes to hug stiles, already tipsy from all the alcohol and greeting guests. “Here he is!” She chants as she hops with excitement. “Oh my god! Stiles, you look great! I mean, if you had asked for my help you’d have looked ravishing, but I’ve got to admit, you look quite dashing in that outfit.” Lydia says as stiles looks down at his outfit. She turns to Jackson and says, “he’s going to love him.” Then Lydia leads stiles into the fray of party goers whilst Jackson grabs Stiles gently to make sure he follows Lydia, despite Stiles’s protests and excuses.  
Lydia shushes him, “he hates Facebook, he loves hiking, he’s really creative,” she lists the qualities of his setup date, then both Lydia and Jackson finish together with, “and he’s perfect for you.”

“Yeah, yes. You did say that.” Stiles says monotonously.  
“Come on, Stilinski.” Jackson encourages. “We were setup by your brother and look at us now.” Jackson finishes as he turns to kiss Lydia, open mouthed and long, making stiles a bit(a lot) uncomfortable. Stiles laughs uncontrollably once they’ve finished, “Lyds, it’s like your single years are completely wiped from your memory. I mean do you remember, do you remember that one guy who just cried and cried all the way through you giving him a blowjob?” Stiles chuckles, acting out the crying and blowjob at the same time. “Do you remember?...” stiles trails off once he realizes the fierce look Lydia is shooting at him and the murderous look on Jackson’s face. “.. but look at you now! Look at you both, yeah! You’re really special.” Stiles says trying to remedy the situation.  
Lydia takes his feeble attempt, and says “Come on, Stiles. Give him a chance.”

“Yeah, yeah. I will.” He chuckles, thankful for Lydia’s mercy. “I will. Bring him on. Just like me, another sad single loser in their mid 30’s.” Stiles chuckles deprecatingly, only to be shocked by a deep, awkward male voice behind him chime in with;  
“Actually, I’m a ‘sad single loser’ in my Late 30’s.”

Stiles winces and swivels around to look at his date.

“Hey!” Stiles greets awkwardly, plastering on a big smile to hide his embarrassment.  
He turns his head back to look at Lydia and Jackson, who is laughing at his expense. “He’s right there.” Stiles laughs despairingly before glaring at them, and then turns back to fully face his date.

Lydia and Jackson walk off to leave him to it. Jackson is laughing a bit hysterically before saying, “I was crying with happiness.”

— —

  
“Ehm, I’m David” Stiles’s date says as he hold his hand out for stiles to shake. Which causes Stiles to awkwardly move his mojito and wallet into one hand so he can shake David’s hand.

“David, 37.” David says chuckling a bit.  
“Stiles, 34.” Stiles replies, before trying to take his hand back, “sorry, my hand’s a bit wet. It’s, it’s not pee.” Stiles says as he wipes his hand on his pant leg.  
“Right..” David says a bit awkwardly as he goes to wipe his hand too.  
“It’s the mojito.” Stiles explains, lifting the mojito up.  
“Oh, I didn’t think it was pee.” David says trying to placate stiles.  
“Yeah, I mean why would it be pee? That would imply very poor personal hygiene.” Stiles laughs. “I mean, I don’t wipe with my hand. I use toilet paper just like everyone else does.” Stiles says a bit nervously before taking a drink of his mojito to occupy his mouth.

“Heh. That’s a relief.” David says.  
To which Stiles replies, “And so is pee, in a way.” Alluding to David’s use of “relief”. But his joke/wordplay falls flat on David and they’re left chuckling awkwardly at each other. So stiles decides to take another drink of his mojito to occupy his mouth before he says anything else to make things worse.

“Uh, Um.. ah, how about another drink?” David suggests, pointing at his already empty mojito glass. Stiles gladly accepts David’s attempt at restoring the situation and they both head to the bar. On their way, stiles spots Lydia and Jackson on the far side giving him thumbs up. He plasters on a smile and returns their thumbs up to make them happy.

“Oh, let me get these.” Stiles offers opening his wallet.  
“Oh no, please. I’m happy to get them for us.” David replies, taking out his wallet as well.  
“Are you sure? I mean. I.. you...” stiles trails off, not knowing what to say.  
“I’ll get them. Don’t worry.” David soothes. He opens his wallet and tries to find the bartender.

  
Stiles spots the photo in David’s wallet. “Aha, busted.” Stiles says jokingly, gesturing to the photo of a girl in David’s wallet. “Got a picture of your ex in your wallet.”  
“Oh. No,no. That’s my sister.” David replies.  
“Oh.” Stiles says, pleasantly surprised. “She’s very pretty. I bet she gets all ‘za boyz’.” Stiles says a bit teasingly.  
“She’s dead.” David deadpans.  
“Wow. It’s going so well..” stiles says, turning away from David, looking around for an escape, already giving up on this disaster of a date, downing his mojito.


	2. It Never Hurt Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day after Stiles’s terrible setup date, stiles is boarding a train to head back to Beacon hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine.  
> Also, I’m not sure where beacon hills is located(as it’s a fictional place) so here Stiles arrives in Beacon County(made up, which is near Beacon Hills) so Stiles will just need to take another train to reach Beacon Station(which is another made up train station[i think] in Beacon hills.)

“No, Scott. I’ve got pictures of my dogs in my wallet. They’re alive and kicking, and I want people to ask me about them.” Stiles groans to Scott over the phone, as he tries to find a seat on the train.

“Well, it’s good that you went.” Scott says cheerfully over the phone, as he and Isaac load groceries and 2 gift wrapped boxes into their car.

“Why? Why is it good?” Stiles groans, plopping himself down in a seat with a table across from a tan, young man reading a book. “Ugh, it’s just so excruciating and predictable, just like it always is.” Stiles says settling his bags and unwraps his sub sandwich.  
“You know what? I’m just going to let my asshole hermetically seal up.” Stiles finishes as he takes a huge bite of his sub.  
“Yeah, that will really help.” Scott says sarcastically on the phone.  
“Well, it never hurt Barbie.” Stiles counters. “I mean, she’s got a beach body, and horses and a salon-”  
“And a boyfriend.” Scott chimes in meaningfully.  
“Is she still with that guy? I mean, such a fake smile.” Stiles quips. Scott laughs in reply  
“So how long are you going to be?” Scott asks.  
“Get your ass over here, Stiles. Fast! We’ve got a lot of snacks to put in a lot of bowls.” Isaac says into Scott’s phone as he loads the last box into their car.

“Umm, about 2 hours.” Stiles estimates, just as an announcement reminds the train passengers that due to engineering work, no trains would be stopping at Devenford station. “About 7 hours.” Stiles corrects.  
“What the fuck?” Scott says exasperated.  
“I’m joking.”  
Scott scoffs. “Not funny, Stiles. I can’t do this on my own.”  
“Uh.. Hello?” Isaac says to Scott, face and hands gesturing to himself as if to say ‘And what am I? Chopped liver?’ Scott sighs to Stiles over the phone and kisses Isaac’s cheek before he enters the car.  
“Don’t forget the chocolate mousse, mum’s obsessed. And dad wants you to do the speech.” Scott reminds Stiles as he hops into the car with Isaac.

“Well, I’ve got a rough draft.” Stiles says.  
“No, you haven’t. You’ve just done a lot of doodling and crossing out.” Scott says, knowing that’s exactly all that Stiles has done.  
“I mean...” Stiles says, voice high as he tries to bluff to Scott. “As if.”  
“Come on, Stiles. You know your dad loves it when you do a speech. So it needs to be good and special. Okay?”  
“Mhmm, fine.” Stiles agrees, pulling his notepad out and opening it up.  
“Oh and Stiles?”  
“What?”  
“Don’t seal up just yet. It’ll happen. I promise.” Scott says.  
“Yeah, yeah. Alright. Bye, Scott.” Stiles says, ending the call.

Once he’s put his phone away, stiles looks at his notepad, open onto the page of his speech draft. As Scott predicted, it is full of doodles and crossed out sentences. On top of the page reads, **_Dad & Melissa’s 15th anniversary_**. Stiles thinks of what to write. “Oh!” He turns the page to one labeled _**~~M~~ ~~~~Nantras**_ , and writes down, “Red Hoodie Intervention.” He reads out as he writes. He mulls over what to say for his speech when the man across from him puts his book down and says,  
“Sorry, but I couldn’t help in overhearing your conversation,” The guy says, he looks young, tan, healthy and very put together. Probably has his life all sorted. “But I think you should really think about reading this.” He says, sliding his book over to Stiles.

“Right, right, right,” Stiles says, taking the book. It’s called **Six Billion People & You: A Guide To Meeting Your Mate In The Modern World**. Stiles flips the book to read the reviews on the back, eyes immediately spotting; **_This book will change your life!_**  
“Did it then?” Stiles asks, somewhat flippantly, handing the book back to The guy.  
“Did it what?” The guy asks.  
“‘Change your life’?” Stiles elaborates.  
“Oh. Uh, maybe. Yeah.” The guy says, hope in his voice.  
“But maybe not, as well?” Stiles asks teasingly and skeptical.  
“Well, I like to give everything a go, otherwise, what’s the point.” The guy flounders and tries to defend. “You’ve got to hope it’s going to work, right? Because what is life without hope?” He says, pausing before continuing. “Death.” He finishes.

“Death it is, then.” Stiles accepts, before taking another big bite of his sub.  
The guy chuckles as his antics.  
“You see? You do need to read this book. I would lend you mine, but I need it for my, uh..” the guys says, a bit bashful. “I need it for my date.” He finishes with a smile.  
“Why do you need a book for a date?” Stiles asks, confused.  
“Oh, it’s how we’re going to recognize each other.” The guy explains.  
“Oh it’s a setup.” Stiles says, faux cheerfulness. The guy chuckles.  
“Well, they always work.” Stiles continues sarcastically.  
“They often work. If the matchmaker has done their homework.” The guy says, a bit defensively, catching on to Stiles’ skepticism.  
“Right, because all successful relationships are based on whether you’re both outdoorsy types-“  
“I think you should read it.” The guy interrupts stiles, sliding his book over. “It was an international best seller.” The guy says, hoping to intice stiles.  
“Uh huh, sure. Well, so was the Da Vinci Code.” Stiles says sardonically.  
“Oh, another excellent book.” The guy croons.  
“Not- not an excellent book.” Stiles disagrees.  
“I think it’s exactly what you need.” The guy says cheerfully, plopping his book on Stiles’s side.  
“Why is everyone always telling me what I need?” Stiles asks rhetorically. Kind of. He’s asking the universe, because seriously.

“Perhaps if they’re always telling you, you should listen.” The guy answers, chuckling.  
Stiles laughs humourlessly.  
“Well, I think you need to Shh.” Stiles shushes. “You need to Shh your mouth.”  
“You want me to ‘shh’?” The guy asks, flummoxed.  
“I do. Yeah. It’d be great.” Stiles says, tired from all that’s happened in the past 18 hours.  
“but I really think-“ The guy tries again.  
“Next time. I think, I think we’re done for now.” Stiles pleads tiredly. He feels a bit bad, because The guy seems nice, very likable, but he’s just tired and fed up with his own failed relationships.

— —

  
The train PA announces their arrival to Beacon County Station, startling Stiles from his sleep. He wipes the drool from the side of his mouth, sits up to gather his things when he spots The Guy’s damned book left on the table. The guy is gone from the train and there’s a tissue, with a drawing of a boy, slipped into the book marking a chapter.

Stiles opens the book up to see the chapter the note has marked; **_Chapter 7: Your Negative Thoughts Are Ruining Your Life(And Everyone Else’s...)_**. Stiles scowls and quickly grabs his belongings and the book before rushing off the train. He spies The Guy a few feet ahead of him through the crowd of people. Trying to weave through the crowd is tough and The Guy seems to be getting farther away as they both enter the gates that lead into the train station. The Guy breezes through the gates, but stiles gets momentarily delayed as his card doesn’t read on the gate pass. A train station attendant helps him through but he loses sight of The Guy.

Unbeknownst to stiles, The Guy has entered a nearby bookstore to purchase another copy. Stiles is left standing in the middle of the train station underneath the giant clocks, out of breath, and frantically looking around for any sign of The Guy. He pants, trying to regain his breath, still seeing no sign of The Guy. Shit.  
“Where the fuck are you?” Stiles asks himself.

  
“Oh, Sorry. I’m not that late, am I?” A smooth, manly voice, stiles doesn’t recognize answers from behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. Next chapter won’t be up until sometime next week.  
> Also, I’m not sure how to describe Derek’s voice. Is it deep? Husky? I don’t know. Some help on how describe it would be much appreciated.(I’ll edit how his voice is described after feedback.)  
> As always, feedback is appreciated. :)  
> I have not seen the last few season of teen wolf, solely because I was furious at the audacity Jeff had to canonize stydia. So last season I saw was season 4. (I don’t hate Lydia. I like her but I don’t see her and stiles as a couple. I see them more as brother/sister or best friends. But nothing more.)


	3. Where Are You On The Spectrum?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> As usual, not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> P.S Sorry this took so long for me to update.

 

 

_Where the fuck are you? stiles asks aloud._

 

_Well I'm not that late am i? a rugged, husky voice says from behind him._

___________________

 

 

Stiles spins around and is faced by the most attractive man he's ever seen. he's got enchanting green eyes and the most expressive, bushy, pair of eyebrows. A well built, tall, muscular frame adorned with a grey long-sleeved henley, a dark over coat, nice fitting khaki trousers, dark brown suede shoesand the softest green scarf hung loose on his neck, that really makes his green eyes POP. and a brown leather satchel hanging off his shoulder.

 

‟Sorry. There was an incident in the other gate, someone threw themselves onto the tracks again, I don’t blame them. With so many delays today.” Green-Eyes explains, chuckling.

 

Stiles chuckles nervously, confused.

 

‟Hey, what a great way to recognize each other! What a great idea.” Green-Eyes says, brandishing his own copy of **Six Billion People & You**. ‟Although, to be fair, it would’ve been pretty hard to miss you standing here underneath that huge clock.” Green-Eyes says pointing at the giant clock of the station, above them.

 

‟Oh!” Stiles chuckles, somewhat nervously. Catching on that Green-Eyes is here for The Guy from the train. ‟No,no nonono. I’m- ” Stiles tries to correct Green-Eyes.

‟What are your terms in saying Hello? I never know which to picture.” Green-Eyes says, ‟Is it a handshake? is it a hug?-”

‟What-” Stiles tries to ask, confused as to whats happening.

‟You know what, we’re adults. So, lets just go for it.” Green-Eyes says before grabbing hold of Stiles’ shoulders, leaning in and - almost kisses him on the mouth, before pulling back, claiming ‟Too soon for that?” and - kisses Stiles on his cheek. Green-Eyes laughs softly, a smile on his face, stepping back to regard Stiles.

 

Before Stiles can do, let alone, say anything(with him in shock after being kissed by a guy who looks like he came straight out of a wet dream), his phone starts ringing. Stiles fumbles for it, knowing it must be Scott calling to check up on him.

 

‟Oh my god. Thats not you’re emergency-exit call is it?” Green-Eyes asks.

Stiles doesn't know what to do. Should he answer Scott, or decline for now until he's able to sort out the misunderstanding happening right now?

‟Because I haven't had the chance to use any of my best lines yet.” Green-Eyes continues, ‟I’ll tell you what,” he says, plucking Stiles’ phone from his hand, ‟I’ll handle this.” answering the call for him.

‟Hello, caller. Yes, we have met, and I promise I'm not a complete psycho. We have really hit it off,” Green-Eyes tells Scott over the phone, winking at Stiles, ‟He’ll call you later with all the gory details. So thank you for calling and goodbye.” Green-Eyes hangs up the phone, handing it back to Stiles with a self-satisfied chuckle. ‟Done.” Stiles takes his phone with numb fingers.

 

‟So, Book, check. Clock, check. Blind date, check!” Green-Eyes exclaims happily. However, Stiles just looks lost and honestly, is at a loss for words. Green-Eyes sees the deer-in-the-headlights look on his face and readjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. ‟Usually, when- in this situation, I would say something, and then, maybe, you would say something in return. Then we’d talk a little about what we’re going to do. You know, maybe exchange some ideas. a little ‘Quid pro quo, Mr. Powers’.” Green-Eyes ends, chuckling at his little impression. Stiles can feel his face begin to stretch into a smile at that. Green-Eyes, though, looks a bit embarrassed, ‟In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best impression to do on a first date.”

 

Green-Eyes composes himself and fixes Stiles with a determined look, ‟I'll start this off with a drink on Beacon County’s fashionable pier. So, as the book says,” Green-Eyes says, glancing down at the back of his copy of **Six Billion People & You**, ‟‛What are you waiting for?’”

 

There’s a brief moment of silence, before Stiles makes a decision and speaks.

‟I, umm, am waiting.. f-for you.” Stiles says, smiling big at Green-Eyes.

‟Great! So, shall we?” Green-Eyes says, leading Stiles out of the Train Station.

 

Unbeknownst to them, The Guy from the train, steps out of a nearby bookstore brandishing his newly bought copy of **Six Billion People & You** and waits under the giant clock in the middle of the station, waiting for his blind date...

 

\---------------

 

_*Beacon Hills, Liquor Store*_

 

‟What do you think? Good stuff for the first few hours, descending in quality, as we do?” John asks Isaac, who sidles up to him with a trolley full of beer bottles, as he surveys the selection of Whites and Reds in front of him.

 

‟I would go for quality and quantity, John. It's a massive night.” Isaac replies.

 

John mulls it over, nodding his head in agreement, ‟You're right. We absolutely deserve it!” John agrees, walking over to the sign on top of the wine collection that reads ‛ _Special Offer_ ’ and picks it up. ‟Let's go mental.” John declares in a deep voice, pointing to the sign.

 

‟Seriously though, you do deserve it. I mean, I don't know how you've done it.” Isaac confides to John. ‟I mean, I want and intend to go the whole distance myself with Scott, obviously.” Isaac confesses, gazing admiringly at Scott across the store who is trying to contact Stiles.

 

‟The trick is, get through the first 10 years, stick by each other, and never give up on each other. After that just kind of give up, at that point, its all just a breeze.” John replies, a big smile on his face. Isaac laughs softly at John's antics. ‟No, i mean it.” John insists, loading the trolley full of an array of beers, rum, baileys, Whites and Reds, right as Melissa walks up behind him.

 

‟So, how's everything going?” Melissa asks, handing over two bottles of champagne over to John.

‟We are nailing it.” John replies proudly, kissing Melissa on the mouth before he pulls back to inspect the bottles Melissa brought.

‟Ah, well that's fantastic.” Melissa says, before addressing Isaac, ‟And you can put half of those lagers back, Isaac.” Isaac scurries to do as instructed. Scott walks over to them, still on his phone, texting this time.

‟What did Stiles say? What does he want to drink?” Melissa asks Scott.

 

Scott takes a deep breath before looking up and replies to his mum. ‟I'm not sure if he-”

 

‟He wants vodka. It's the only spirit he can outdrink me on.” John says ‟But we'll see about that later.” John says, winking at Scott.

‟No, we won't.” Melissa reprimands John.

‟Guys! He didn't even answer his phone. Some man did. I think he's on a date.” Scott informs them, looking back at his phone.

‟What? With the man from last night? I though that didn't work out.” Melissa asks confused.

‟No, it didn't. It was a disaster!” Scott replies.

 

‟He was in love with his sister.” Isaac chimes in, having heard the discussion. Everyone turns to Isaac, Scott with a face saying ‛Seriously?’.

 

‟Who answered the phone then?” John asks curious with a hint of worry in his tone. His sheriff and fatherly instincts kicking in.

 

‟Dad! I don't know.” Scott says, exasperated. ‟…He said he wasn't a psycho.”

 

‟Well that sounds encouraging.” John looks pensive, mulling over the information he has, before he straightens and says, ‟Look, we're having a party, He's on a date. I'm thinking he's going to bring him.” John concludes.

‟Uh- John!” Melissa exclaims, shocked by John's acceptance of Stiles' situation.

‟Well if he's not a psychopath…” John reasons to melissa before he turns to face Scott again. ‟Scott, did he sound like a wine drinker or more of a beer man?”

Scott laughs at his step-dads humor. Melissa laughing at her husbands playfulness.

‟What? I'm just asking in case we need more wine.” John replies.

‟Oh, yes. of course you are.” Melissa says.

‟A good host is prepared for eventualities.” John defends.

‟Come on, Stilinski's, the clock is ticking.” Isaac reminds them. pushing the trolley to the check-out counter.

‟Mel, he walked straight past that offer.” John informs Melissa, pointing a huge deal on brandy's.

 

Melissa walks over to Scott whilst John deals with Isaac and their party beverage needs.

‟Darling, is Stiles okay?” Melissa asks, worried for her other son.

‟Yes… Yes, Mum! He's fine, he's just-” scott tries to console his mum, seeing the worry on her face for his brother.

‟It's just that John is really looking forward for his speech.” Melissa informs.

‟I know. I know.” Scott agrees.

‟So, he is coming?” Melissa asks.

‟Yes. of course he's coming.” Scott replies, sighing a bit . ‟Look, do you want me to write a few words? just in case.” Scott asks, trying to diffuse the situation.

‟… Not really, sweetie, no.” Melissa replies, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

‟Oh, god. That's so mean!” Scott moans, laughing along with his mum.

‟I'm sorry, sweetie.” Melissa giggles.

‟I'll give him another call then.” Scott informs, chuckling to himself, taking his phone to do just that, while Melissa walks over to John and Isaac.

 

\-------------

 

 

* _Beacon County Pier_ *

 

Okay, Stiles. Keep calm. Don't blow your cover, Green-Eyes may be dreamy but he looks like he could kill you with one finger. SHIT. Okay… Stay calm…. First line of order, find out Green-Eyes' real name. Second, find out who _I_ am supposed to be. Shouldn't be too hard, I'm pretending to be Green-Eyes blind date, who just so happens to be The Guy from the train-

 

‟Are you okay? you seem a bit jumpy.” Green-Eyes asks, interrupting Stiles' inner freakout.

‟Do I? ugh, sorry. Just.. having a bit of first-date nerves, you know?” Stiles says, hoping that will be believable.

His phone starts ringing. Stiles takes it out to see Scott calling again. Probably so he can ask what the hell is going on and who was the man who answered his phone earlier…

Before Stiles decides on whether or not he should answer, Green-Eyes phone rings too.

Green-Eyes answers it.

 

‟Hey Boyd. Yeah, I'm here…”

 

The small bouts of silence does nothing to clam Stiles down. In fact he's even more nervous than before. The next words Green-Eyes says, sends shots of dread down Stiles' spine.

 

‟I'm with Danny… Yeah, we're on the pier.”

 

Shit.. Okay,at least now he knows that The Guy form the train is called Danny.

 

‟Yes. Do you want to speak to him?”

 

No, please no..

 

‟Alright. We will. Okay, Boyd. I'm going to hang up now. Yup. Okay. Bye.” Green-Eyes laughs as he ends the call, turning to Stiles. He scoffs, gesturing to his phone.

‟He thought we hadn't met up.” He explains, laughing a little. Stiles scoffs a laugh.

‟Psh. As if.”

‟Should we switch these off?” Green-Eyes suggests.

‟Yeah, definitely.”Stiles agrees. ‛At least now he won't be able to find out.’ Stiles thinks, as they both power off their phones.

 

‟So, Danny..” Green-Eyes says,

‟So…” Stiles replies, trailing his O since he still didn't know Green-Eyes' name.

‟Boyd says you work in the city.”

‟I do. Yeah, thats what I do.” Stiles rambles, because what the hell does that even mean, ‛works in the city’?

‟Is that a stressful job?” Green-Eyes asks.

‟Uhh, no. No. ‛Lunch is for wimps’” Stiles replies, laughing at his own reference. ‟Uh, sorry, its just- ”

‟Oh. No, no. Its from Wall Street.” Green-Eyes says, recognizing where the reference came from.

‟Yeah. yeah.” Stiles says, a bit awestruck that a guy as hot as Green-Eyes got the reference and didn't find him weird for bringing it up.

‟‛If you need a friend, get a dog.’” Green-Eyes responds. a quote of his own. ‟I love that movie.”

‟You do?” Stiles asks, lovestruck.

‟Yeah, I do.” Green-Eyes chuckles.

‟And you are a...?” Stiles asks, curious as to what profession Green-Eyes could have.

‟Ah, I'm a Marketing Manager.” Green-Eyes replies.

‟I love Marketing Managing.” Stiles says, unable to stop his mouth.

 

Green-Eyes laughs at Stiles' antics.

‟Well, what I really want to do is paint. I don't want to be a Marketing Manager forever because, you know,‛The bots are taking over’” Green-Eyes jokes.

‟hehe, like, ‛Help.’ ” Stiles says in a robotic tone, making robot motions. Green-Eyes laughs heartily at Stiles' impersonation.

‟I'm a bit nervous, to be honest. I'm just not used to this sort of dating-chat. I had a few reservations about today, and.. But, you know, I just thought, ‛You know what, Derek.’-”

So thats his name, Derek. Kind of fitting, actually.

‟-I trust Boyd. And he's not going to set me up with someone who I've got absolutely nothing in common with.’ You know?”

 

Stiles hums an agreement, not wanting to speak. he doesn't trust himself to fuck this up.

 

‟And he's a good friend, right? So.”

‟Who? uh, Boyd?” Stiles asks, to clarify. ~~Green-~~ Derek, nods an affirmative. ‟Oh, yeah. I'd take a bullet for him.” Okay, obviously Stiles doesn't know who this Boyd person is, but he does know of _A_  Boyd. The Boyd he knows is the husband of his good high school friend, Erica. He's just never got the chance to hang out with him since they live in New York.

‟So, Should we get a beer or something?” Derek asks Stiles, gesturing to a caravan selling booze further ahead. ‟There's one of those little pop-up bars over there.”

‟Oh, yeah. Sure, that'd be great, yeah.” Stiles agrees.

‟These sort of things appear out of nowhere and are gone the next day.” Derek clarifies, teasingly.

‟Pfft, yeah. Like, this can't be your favourite place because its going to be gone in the morning.” Stiles jokes back. Derek chuckles alongside him, before turning to the server of the pop-up bar.

‟Could we get two.. Stouts,please?” Derek orders as well as getting a confirmation from Stiles.

‟So, where are you on the, uhm-” Derek inquires as he pays for the beers. ‟-the spectrum? the sort of, relationship spectrum?”

 

They grab their beers once its laid out for them and walk towards a table to relax and chat.

‟Uh, well, I guess long-term-wise, its been… you know, its been a while.” Stiles replies as they settle in their chairs and lay their beers down on the table.

‟Since Ethan, right?” Derek, inquires.

‟… Since Ethan.” Stiles agrees, momentarily forgetting that he's supposed to be someone else.

‟Right, Boyd told me. Massive dick.” Derek says flatly, twirling his beer in his hand.

‟Really?” Stiles asks disbelievingly.

‟Huge.” Derek insists.

‟It wasn't that big…” Stiles says, not really believing this Ethan guy has a bigger dick than Derek.

‟yeah, what he did to you.” Derek intones.

‟-Of a deal. Wasn't that big of deal.” Stiles tries to salvage. Shit. He should get his mind out of the gutter. He picks his beer up to occupy his mouth lest he says anything else wrong.

 

‟No, it was horrible. And I should know because I had the same thing happen to me.” Derek replies. ‟Affairs, who'd have them?”

‟Yeah. Not us. They would.” Stiles says, making Derek laugh. ‟The other people would. Uh, so where are you on the, doot, doot -” Stiles says moving his hand up and down like a windshield wiper, ‟-the spectrum?”

‟On the spectrum? um, i think, recently, I've had a few one-night stands. You know, just girls and guys I've met at work, and bars. But this is my first real date really since the uh, you know, the ‛D’ word.” Derek says a bit reluctantly and uncomfortably.

‟Dead sister?” Stiles asks, still haunted by his failed date last night. However, Stiles' question has Derek's eyes widening and turning to him.

‟Sorry?” Derek asks, unsure if he heard ‛Danny’ correctly. Stiles curses himself internally.

‟Just something I say to myself before I drink. Dead sister.” Stiles says, lifting his beer and taking a sip. Someone kill him.

‟..Dead sister..” Derek cheers as well, hesitantly and confused. ‟But I'm not going to let a failed marriage put me off relationships for good.” Derek continues.

‟Divorce.” Stiles says quietly to himself, realizing his mistaken assumption of the ‛D’ word.

‟And you should be thankful that you and Ethan didn't get hitched.” Derek continues, ‟Because it gets a whole more complicated when you discuss on who gets the loft.”

‟I assume you got the loft?” Stiles asks teasing lilt to his tone.

‟I did, actually. Yes. I've got a few ideas for home improvement. Paint the hallways, and all those other things. But lets not talk about that, its a bad topic, and I'm so over it.” Derek says, flippantly.

‟Yeah, you really sound it.” Stiles comments, chewing on some crisps to somewhat hide his sarcasm.

 

‟It's all in the past. I mean, what does it say in **Six Billion People & You**?” Derek asks.

Stiles hesitates a bit. Shit, say something before he gets suspicious. ‟uh.. Fuck the past?”

‟Fuck the past!” Derek exclaims with passion.

Phew, that was a close one. Stiles sighs in relief. ‟I mean, if that book has taught me anything, it's taught me that.” He says with fake confidence.

‟So, Boyd says you're a triathlete.” Derek mentions, interested.

Stiles hums, nodding noncommittally. Jesus christ who exactly is Danny? First he works ‛in the city’ whatever the hell that means and now he's a fucking triathlete?!

‟Do you have to train a lot for that?” Derek asks, a perfectly shaped full eyebrow raising as he glances at the bag of crisps in ‛Danny's’ hand.

‟Uh, yeah. I just, you know, have to regularly carb up. Yeah. I mean, you already know that, I mean look at you, perfectly in shape. Today just happens to be the day I allow myself to indulge. I mean, I'm on a date, I want to be able to enjoy myself.” Stiles says, hoping it will satisfy Derek. Because, seriously, this guy is jacked, hopefully he believes this.

 

‟You know what, you're right. We should enjoy ourselves today, let loose. Mind if I have a little?” Derek asks, grabbing a few pieces when stiles nods a confirmation.

Derek sighs a breath out before declaring, ‟This is nice, isn't it?” He asks while overlooking the pier. ‟I don't envy any of my friends with kids, you know? because, are they here now? Hell no!” Derek says, Stiles agreeing with him in the background. ‟They're at home just lying in wait for the next diaper change. Not that I don't want kids. I mean, I'm 40, but just not right now, you know? I should probably find a partner and settle down first.” Derek reveals.

‟No, yeah, totally. I mean, I definitely want kids, I'm just not.. like, I'm not freaking out about it yet. yeah.” Stiles replies.

‟Yeah, I mean, why would you? heh, you're 24.” Derek chuckles.

24?!? Fucking hell, Stiles has never been more thankful for his youthful face than he is right now. Seriously, Danny is a triathlete who works in the city and is 24. Fuck…

 

‟Hey, do you want to get out of here?” Derek asks. But while Stiles is still coming to terms on how perfect this Danny person he has to live up to and keep pretending to be, Derek takes off his fluffy green scarf that was just hanging loose on his neck and wraps it around Stiles' neck. ‟Because it is freezing, and I know a really fun place just over the river where we could get shots and hang out a bit more, if you feel like it?” Derek asks, wiping some crumbs off of Stiles' lips and making sure his scarf is secure on Stiles' neck.

Stiles shivers from the contrast of the freezing wind and Derek's very warm hands.

‟Yeah, I'd love that.” Stiles agrees, a giant smile lighting up his face.

‟Okay, perfect.” Derek replies happily, eyes soft and a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and criticism is appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took so long for me to update. My iPad charger broke and I normally write my stories and ideas on my iPad and since I have no charger now Im reduced to writing on my computer (which, and i quote the computer store worker, is Ancient) and my computer only works when its plugged into an outlet, and the backspace and apostrophe/quotation mark keys are broken. so its been a slow process. not to mention my College has recently adopted the trimester schedule so my finals are nearing.


	4. I Love Bowling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek chat at the bar. Bowling fun happens, and an old classmate appears. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Heads-up: Matt blackmails Stiles by asking for a sexual favour in exchange of him keeping Stiles' secret.

 

_‟Yeah, I'd love that.” Stiles agrees, a giant smile lighting up his face._

_‟Okay, perfect.” Derek replies happily, eyes soft and a small smile on his face._

_\-------------------_

 

 

 

_*At the Bar*_

 

 

They slam their shot glasses down and suck on the lemon slice as the bartender comes to collect the glasses.

‟Hey, man.” The bartender greets, nodding at Derek who greets him back.

‟Hey, Liam. How's it going?”

Stiles looks between the two. ‟Are you a regular here?” Stiles asks Derek when the bartender leaves to tend to someone else.

‟Uh. Well, I mean.. Define ‛regular’?” Derek asks, looking a bit guarded, as if he's worried about what Stiles might do if he gives a straight answer.

‟Like, do you-” Stiles stars before he's interrupted by a passing waitress.

‟Hi, Derek!”

‟Hey, Kira! How's it going?” Derek greets back before turning to face Stiles again.

‟Oh, so you know them?” Stiles asks. Derek sighs.

‟Yes, I'm not really a regular, I used to be one but I stopped coming regularly a few months ago. They still know me and we still catch up because my older sister, Laura, owns this bar.” Derek confesses, looking a tad uncomfortable.

‟Hey, don't worry so much. I think its cool, and this is a really great bar, you should be proud.” Stiles says, giving Derek a small nudge on the shoulder.

 

‟Thanks. I am actually. Proud, that is.” Derek says and smiles back. ‟So, should we exchange notes now?” He asks, opening his satchel and retrieving a black leather-bound book.

‟Exchange?” Stiles asks, feeling lost.

‟Yeah, for the ‛ _6 Billion ways to get to know you_ ’ list you suggested.” Derek replies, looking expectantly at Stiles.

Stiles takes out his own black leather-bound book thats filled with his notes, doodles and his incomplete speech. Only now realizing that he has the exact same book as Derek…

This won't end well. Stiles thinks.

‟Is that your one?” Derek asks as he takes it and leaves his own book for Stiles to read, already open on his list.

 

‟Lets have a look then.. okay. uhm..” Derek says as he opens Stiles' book to his random-notes page he wrote on the train.

Stiles, on the other hand, is freaking out about his obvious lack of a list, as he reads Derek's.

‟Shall I read yours first?” Derek asks, before he reads aloud the first thing written on the page.

‟‛Put yourself out there’?” Derek looks up, giving Stiles a quizzical look before continuing.

‟‛Take chances’?” Another confused look.

‟‛Red Hoodie Intervention’.” Derek reads.

‟It's a band.” Stiles says, looking Derek in the face with all the confidence he can muster.

‟Are- are they new?” Derek asks.

‟Yeah. Yeah, they're new. They're fresh. They're very young and they are my favourite band. They're very similar, and they do draw inspiration from, the band The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.” Stiles says. Hoping that the hinted age difference between Derek and ‛Danny’ will make Derek believe him.

‟Oh! Yes, of course! Yeah, they're very… uh… Funky.” Derek says, casting a quick glance at Stiles as if looking for approval.

‟Hey, this is spooky,” Stiles says, hoping to divert the attention by reading one of Derek's items. ‟I also love spaghetti bolognese.”

‟What are the chances of that?” Derek says, voice full of faux-shock, jumping at the given change of topic.

‟Yeah, they're like none-chances.” Stiles teases. 

 

‟Well, thats the lists done.” Derek says faux-cheerily. ‟and didn't they go well.”

‟Really great.” Stiles replies, tossing Derek's book on the bar top, searching for his wallet to pay for the shots.

Derek sees Stiles take his wallet out and takes his own out to offer to pay.

‟Oh, no. Please, let me.” Stiles says, taking out enough cash to pay.

‟Okay, I'll get the next one.” Derek says, putting his wallet away. ‟Oh my god! Who are they?” Derek asks, leaning closer to Stiles to get a better look at the picture of Stiles' two dogs in his wallet.

‟Oh. This is Han and Chewie.” Stiles says proudly, and a bit bashful, pointing at his jack russell and shihtzu.

Derek chuckles ‟Well, They look very much like they're namesake.” Derek comments, smiling brightly at Stiles.

Which just makes Stiles feel very guilty.

 

‟Uhm.. Derek.” Stiles says, ‟Uh… I've got a confession to make. And I'm just gonna… Come out with it- ”

‟So have I.” Derek says, interrupting Stiles.

‟Oh, you have one?” Stiles asks, shocked.

‟I have. Yeah. Let me go first.” Derek pleads. ‟I've never heard of Red Hoodie Intervention.” Derek confesses. ‟I'm sorry but I just want to be honest with you, okay? Because honesty is very important and-”

‟Yes, I agree.” Stiles says, wanting to jump in and confess but Derek just continues.

‟- they're great and everything. A brilliant ice breaker but, you know, you don't really believe that just because we both like spaghetti bolognese that we're going to wind up forever, right?”

Stiles laughs nervously. ‟uh, I mean. Depends on the spag bol. It could be a very good spag bol.” Stiles says, not really thinking. Too busy freaking out internally. But at least it makes Derek laugh a bit.

‟But right now, whatever happens tonight. Im having a really good time getting to know you,” Derek says. ‟and you've been really patient with me so, you know. Thank you for that. And i don't know why I brought you here, it was a silly idea. Tell you what, lets go do something different. Lets go someplace else.” Derek says, thinking of where else to go.

 

‟Boyd says you like bowling.” Derek asks with no actual inflection.

Stiles takes that chance.

‟I Love bowling!” Stiles declares. what? its true. He does love bowling.

‟Okay, great! so should we get a couple more shots and then hit the lanes?” Derek suggests.

‟Sure.” Stiles agrees.

 

\------------------------

 

*At the Bowling Alley*

 

 

Stiles smiles huge, eyes wide with anticipation as he watches his bowling ball roll down the lane to the pins. Derek is crouched behind him, eyes worried. The ball strikes the pins dead on, giving him a Strike.

Stiles straightens and turns around to gloat at Derek, who is already smiling at him, arms up for Stiles to high five.

 

Derek rolls his and ends up getting a spare, he doesn't mind, he still jumps up with happiness. They both have some beers and a couple of shots in-between their turns.

 

High off of his joy and competitiveness, Stiles decides to give derek a show. he bends forward, ass out, slowly swinging his ball before he gets another Strike. Derek grins cockily at Stiles' little performance.

 

Derek goes down on one knee as he throws his ball down the lane, feeling his own competitiveness kick in. This time he gets a Strike. Feeling bold and happy he turns towards Stiles, lying on the floor on his side with one arm perched under his head in a ‛Draw me as one of your french girls’ pose. As he goes back down to sit as Stiles goes up for his turn, Derek winks at him. Stiles just shakes his head, laughing softly at Derek's antics.

 

This time, as stiles goes up to bowl, he crouches down on all fours. His ass out and high as he wiggles it side to side, watching his ball roll towards the pins. When his ball gets a Strike stiles turns towards Derek with a wink, catching Derek staring at his ass, open-mouthed, before he looks up and laughs at being caught.

 

 

They are now sat at a table, after they've completed their game, having dinner. Laughing at some jokes when Stiles says he's going to get another drink, gesturing to his empty beer bottle.

 

As stiles rummages through his wallet to take out the appropriate amount of cash for his beer, the bartender notices Stiles and approaches him.

‟Stiles?”

Stiles looks up at his real name being called, facing the bartender, shocked.

‟Yeah?” Stiles replies nervously, confused and a bit worried as to how the bartender knows him.

‟It's Stiles Stilinski!” The bartender continues, looking delighted.

Stiles laughs nervously before his face falls and asks, ‟Do we know each other?”

‟Matt.” The bartender, Matt, says indicating to himself. ‟Matt Daehler.” he says, smiling wide.

Stiles is still at a loss. Matt notices.

‟Matt Daehler, we were on the Lacrosse team together in Beacon Hills High School for two years before I quit!” Matt explains cheerily. Stiles is still confused, he looks around hoping Derek isn't near.

 

‟Your friend, Scott, nearly ran me over that one time.” Matt says as a final attempt to jog Stiles' memory.

‟Oh god, Yes! yes I do remember that!” Stiles says laughing at the memory. He and Scott didn't get in trouble thankfully but he does remember that, he was teaching Scott how to drive at the time. Stiles turns to Matt, schooling his face to one of apology, shushing him quietly. ‟Uhm. Sorry about that.”

‟Oh, no worries. Got you to notice me for a while.” Matt says. Making Stiles a bit uncomfortable, jogging another memory for Stiles.

‟Didn't my dad… arrest you?” Stiles asks, vaguely remembering his dad mention he had to deal with Matt, a classmate of his.

‟Uh, not really. I got a warning and had to sit in the station for a couple of hours.” Matt says.

‟Ah. And now you're..” Stiles trails off, not sure if Matt being a bartender in a bowling alley is classified as ‛better’ or not..

Matt seems to have thought Stiles was referring to something else because he goes on to say how he's lost weight by going on a 5/2 diet.

‟5 days on chocolate nesquick, 2 on strawberry nesquick. Lost weight in my neck, and belly. Thankfully not down there.” Matt leers, gesturing to his manhood.

 

Stiles is thoroughly disgusted and freaked out.

‟Can I have two beers, please.” Stiles asks, changing the topic.

‟Hell yeah,” Matt says, looking awestruck. ‟Of course. It's Stiles Stilinski!” Matt repeats, surprisingly pleased to have met Stiles again.

Stiles laughs without emotion, Shushing Matt. Stiles turns to look behind him, to see Derek walk back towards their Bowling area from their dinner table, smiling and waving at Stiles. Stiles is thankful that Derek hadn't heard his odd conversation with Matt.

 

‟Hey!” Matt calls, holding two beer bottles. ‟These are on me.”

Stiles puts away his wallet, nodding his thanks to Matt, and reaches to grab the bottles.

‟So good to see you.” Matt breathes, placing his hand over Stiles'.

Stiles smiles uncomfortably back at Matt. Dragging his hand away to head back towards Derek.

 

‟Flirting with the bar-man, I see.” Derek chuckles teasingly at Stiles.

‟Haha, Not at all.” Stiles laughs emptily, still creeped out by Matt.

‟Don't worry, I'm the least jealous person you'll meet.” Derek says, attempting to console Stiles, sensing his discomfort.

Stiles smiles at Derek, thankful for his kindness. ‟Me too. So, lets ramp this up a bit.” Stiles teases as Derek goes up to bowl. ‟Not that I'm competitive or anything.” Stiles says as Derek laughs.

Stiles takes a drink of his beer whilst Derek chooses the right weight ball to bowl with, only to be interrupted by a voice.

 

‟Stiles! Brought you some nachos.” Matt smiles.

Stiles stands up to deal with Matt before Derek notices.

‟Thats alright, but I've got a wheat allergy.” Stiles says, an attempt to make Matt leave.

‟No, you don't.” Matt states confidently. Handing the nachos to Stiles as he reaches into his pocket to retrieve a photo. Stiles puts the nachos down, turning to face Matt to tell him to leave, but is momentarily distracted by the photograph Matt is holding out.

The photo is of him, _recent_ him, like from a month ago.

‟Where did you get that?” Stiles asks, eyes wide.

‟From my wallet.” Matt says.

‟Who took it?” Stiles asks, freaked out.

‟I did.” Matt says proudly. No hint of shame anywhere on his face or in his voice.

‟That is my bedroom. I don't remember you _ever_ being in my bedroom, let alone my house.”

Matt just scoffs. ‟I wasn't in your bedroom, silly.” Matt laughs. ‟I was outside. In a tree.”

Stiles mouth drops open from shock.

 

‟Danny!” Derek calls.

They both turn to look at Derek.

‟Watch and weep.” Derek teases, proudly holding up a bowling ball.

Stiles smiles and laughs at Derek, nodding his head.

‟Why is he calling you ‛Danny’?” Matt asks turning to Stiles. ‟You're not called Danny, you're called Stiles. Stiles Stilinski!” Matt states perplexed.

 

‟Matt. Matt.” Stiles soothes, dragging Matt away from Derek so they won't be heard. ‟I'm in a bit of a situation here.” Stiles explains. ‟Okay, that guy is not actually my boyfriend. He's actually not even my date.” Stiles explains, whispering.

Matt turns to look at Derek who's just finished getting a strike and sees them talking to each other.

‟He's just someone I've kind of stolen from underneath the clock at Beacon County Station, and I'm pretending to be the guy he's supposed to be on a date with. So its a bit.. I don't know.” Stiles flounders, still whispering. and is grossed out when Matt supplies ‟Kinky.” Ew.

 

‟Hey,” Derek says approaching them. ‟Hows it going? I'm Derek.” Giving a nod and a tight smile to Matt, glancing between the two of them.

‟And I am Matt.” Matt greets back. Stilted.

‟So, you guys know each other?” Derek asks. Looking at Stiles.

‟Uh. No. Not really, we just went to school together.” Stiles explains.

‟Yeah, we're old friends.” Matt chimes in.

‟Old, old, old friends.” Stiles says, not really happy and trying to make Matt seem like a _very_ distant friend.

Derek nods, accepting Stiles explanation. Smiling softly at Stiles.

 

‟We used to have a, uh, bit of a thing going on.” Matt adds.

Wait. what??

Stiles turns to regard Matt, disgusted but trying not to show it on his face.

‟Good for you.” Derek says shortly to Matt.

‟It was. Never forget your first kiss.” Matt says dreamily. Which just makes Stiles feel queasy.

Stiles actually doesn't know if Matt is telling the truth or not. Because in High School, when Lydia would throw parties, he would get plastered and not remember the night. Thankfully he had Scott tell him what happened. and Scott always made sure Stiles never did anything too crazy, always stopping Stiles if it starts to look like it would lead to more than kissing. Scott was a good brother like that, always looking out for Stiles even when he's with his boyfriend, Isaac. So, its very possible that Stiles might've kissed Matt… Shit.

 

‟Lovely to see you after all these years, Matt.” Stiles states. Voice full of dismissal. Stepping away from Matt to stand beside Derek.

‟Thank you Matt, for the nachos. I'll take it from here.” Derek says, walking away from Matt to get back to the bowling, voice full of dismissal and faux-friendliness.

"Hang on a minute, ‛Danny’!” Matt calls after Stiles.

Stiles walks back to Matt, face full of annoyance.

‟Hey! what are you doing?” Stiles asks, a bit of anger in his voice.

‟Well, it seems that I've finally got you at a disadvantage, Stiles Stilinski. Obviously, you are clearly not the guy you used to be. Now, stealing other peoples dates from under clocks.” Matt says.

‟You're working as a barman in a novelty bowling alley so…” Stiles snarks back.

‟Just as Mr. Harris predicted.” Matt states cheekily.

‟Who's that?” Stiles asks lost.

‟Our Chemistry teacher at BHHS. Do you really not remember anything about High school?” Matt asks, incredulous.

Stiles just pulls a face that expresses how little he remembers. All he remembers is the fun he had with his friends.

‟No.” Stiles finally says.

‟Because I remember _everything_.” Matt says before leaning to the side and loudly says, ‟STILES.”

 

‟Hey!” Stiles hisses quietly at Matt, looking at Derek to see if he heard. Thankfully Derek is just waiting patiently for Stiles but shooting short glances at them.

‟Matt, look, I'm on a date with a man. A man who might actually have some potential and not in the ‛he's just a very good bowler’ type way. Do you know what I mean?” Stiles asks Matt who's too bust glaring at Derek when Stiles mentioned Derek having potential. ‟Hey! listen. So, don't ruin this for me. Alright? Just… Be cool.” Stiles tells Matt.

‟Okay, sure.” Matt replies.

‟Really?” Stiles asks, uncertain.

Matt nods an agreement.

He turns to head back towards Derek when Matt decides to speak again.

 

‟If you give me a blow job.” Matt demands.

 

Stiles halts and spins to glare at Matt.

‟You WHAT?!?” Stiles hisses, outraged at Matt's audacity.

Matt just shrugs.

‟Take it or leave it.” Matt says flippantly.

‟Sorry. Are y- Are you out of your fucking mind?” Stiles asks.

‟Oh, come on. wouldn't hurt. Just a tiny little blow job and then I won't dismantle your web of deceit.” Matt leers.

‟No. No, I'm not going to give you a blow job.” Stiles says, standing his ground.

Matt falters.

‟Hand job?” He asks.

‟No.” Stiles rebuffs.

‟Kiss? please?” Matt begs.

‟Matt. Stop. Stop it.” Stiles seethes as Matt pleads.

 

‟I just want to fulfill a lifelong ambition.” Matt confesses.

Stiles sighs.

‟Okay, fine. But just ONE kiss. Okay?” Stiles agrees.

‟With tongues!” Matt demands.

‟NO tongues.” Stiles denies.

‟Okay fine. No tongues, one kiss and it has to be tonight. In the toilets. Otherwise I won't get another chance.” Matt says.

‟Can I go now?” Stiles croaks, thoroughly freaked out and over the conversation.

‟Yes. But I'll be watching you.” Matt says, making an imaginary telescope with his hands aiming at Stiles.

‟I don't like that!” Stiles hisses glaring at Matt. Then he walks back to Derek who's waiting for him with an expecting face.

 

 

 

 


	5. People Have Done Worse Things In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/Heads-up: Matt Tries to force himself onto Stiles. Slight non-con. Doesn't go farther than a non-consensual kiss.

 

* _Beacon Hills, Stilinski Residence_ *  
  
  
‟ Oh SHIT! Shitshitshitshit shit!” Scott exclaims, taking a batch of chocolate chip cookies that have burnt a tiny bit.  
‟Babe, they're fine. They're fine.” Isaac soothes, ‟Everyone will just get drunk. They'll shove them down. They will!” He encourages Scott who has calmed a bit from Isaacs words, smiling softly at him.  
‟Definitely.” Isaac says grabbing a cookie and popping it whole into his mouth. His smile falls off his face when his mouth is assaulted with the heat from the cookies. ‟Oh! Oh shit they're HOT!” Isaac moans, spitting out the fiery goods. Scott gives Isaac a sympathetic smile and turn to his mum whose just walked in.  
  
‟Any word from Stiles?” Melissa asks as she grabs two signs from the kitchen counter labeled White Wine Couch and Red Wine Couch.  
‟Uh, Not exactly.” Scott apologizes.  
Melissa nods resigned and heads towards the living room. She speeds up and worriedly shouts, ‟No, No, No!”  
John had just sat down with a glass of Red on their cream couch when Melissa places the ‛White Wine Couch’ label onto the cream sofa and guides John to their brown leather couch, which she places the ‛Red Wine Couch’ sign.  
Scott, not seeing why his mum was shouting, now thinks it's due to Stiles and tries to defend him. ‟Well, in his defense, he does have a very good reason for tardiness.”  
  
‟And he's right, Mel.” John agrees, backing up Scott. ‟And who knows? Maybe today will end up being not just our anniversary.” John says, grinning at Melissa.  
‟Yeah, imagine that, Mum!” Scott says excitedly. ‟Oh my god! Who would you worry about then?” Scott teases.  
Melissa gives Scott the stink eye and turns to John.  
‟Oh, John! You've slobbed!” Melissa exclaims, spying a stain on Johns shirt.  
‟What? what?” John asks, oblivious.  
‟Oh Jesus, what is this?” Melissa asks John, pointing at the stain.  
‟Its hummus.” John says softly, looking down at the stain on his shirt.  
‟Take it off. Off, off, off.” Melissa tells John, grabbing his wine so he can change shirts.  
The doorbell rings as John goes up the stairs to change.  
‟Oh gosh. Guests!” Melissa exclaims, setting Johns wine down and gets up to greet said guests.  
‟Go get them, Parents!” Scott encourages distractedly, on his phone texting Stiles.  
  
_**To:** Stiles _  
_ > Where the fuck are you? _  
  
  
\----------  
  
* _Beacon County, Bowling Alley_ *  
  
  
Stiles and Derek are laughing and joking with each other as they go to the Shoe Rental desk, when the worker comes to retrieve the shoes Stiles whines and pleas, ‟Can't I keep them?” He says as he hovers a hand over the bowling shoes. The worker grabs Derek's bowling shoes and slides Stiles' bowling shoes away and places them back in the Show Rental rack.  
  
Derek scoffs a laugh at Stiles' kiddish behavior, ‟Do you honestly think that's the first time he's heard that?” he says, shaking his head lightly at Stiles.  
‟What? They're cute!” Stiles defends.  
Derek smiles fondly at Stiles, takes off his green scarf to drape it over Stiles' neck.  
‟Don't forget this. There, this will keep you nice and warm.” Derek says adjusting his scarf on Stiles and tugging him closer to himself.  
Stiles smiles widely, realizing what Derek is doing.  
Derek smiles back before his smile drops to one of confusion, looking down at Stiles' mouth.  
  
‟Are you saving that for later?” Derek chuckles, pointing to his own teeth.  
Stiles looks questioningly at Derek.  
‟You have a bit of a jalapeño in your teeth.” Derek laughs, answering Stiles unspoken question.  
Stiles tries to pick at his teeth, trying to get the jalapeño, feeling a bit self-conscious.  
He turns to Derek after a while, smiling wide to see if he got it.  
‟Nope, still there.” Derek replies.  
Stiles tries again this time with his tongue. Only to fail yet again.  
‟Nope. Ha ha, God. It's a good one.” Derek teases.  
‟Okay, well I'm just gonna go to the-” Stiles mumbles before heading for the toilets.  
‟Okay, I'm just going to stay here and think about what we can get up to next.” Derek replies, raising his eyebrows playfully.  
  
Stiles chuckles bashfully.  
‟Okay. I'll just go in there and think about what we can get up to next.” Stiles replies teasingly, but ruins the impact when he raises his hand trying to cover his teeth.  
Derek laughs in return, not minding and just finds Stiles adorable.  
  
Stiles enters the toilets heading straight for the sinks to check himself in the mirror, thankful that the toilets are empty. Not having anything to floss with, he plucks off a strand of his hair and uses that to take the jalapeño out. Still tipsy, Stiles starts talking to himself in the mirror, practicing.  
‟What do _you_ want to get up to next? 'cause I know what _I_ want to get up to next.” Stiles says sultrily to the mirror.  
Stiles gasps when his leg is grabbed.  
He turns to face the toilet stall that the hand had appeared and grabbed him from.  
He is faced with Matt, his head and arm popping out from under the stall door still clinging onto his leg.  
‟I saw you were about to leave. So I took my break early.” Matt greets.  
  
‟Fucking Hell, Matt!” Stiles exclaims, backing up to release his leg from Matt's grip. Matt slinks fully back behind the stall.  
‟Leaving?” Stiles says, trying to escape. ‟I wasn't lea-”  
The stall door opens, causing Stiles to back up against the sinks, to reveal Matt, stripped down to just his boxer briefs and socks, posing sultrily.  
  
‟Uhh… Bye.” Stiles says, uncomfortable and walks away to leave.  
‟Fine then,” Matt replies, running after Stiles catching him just as he is at the door of the toilets. ‟I'll just have a quick word with Derek about ‛Danny’.”  
Stiles freezes at Matts words. Groaning as he reluctantly turns to Matt, who is across the room standing in what Stiles is sure Matt thinks is provocative, but just makes him want to throw up.  
  
‟So, where do you want to land those luscious lips?” Matt breathes, trailing his hand over his bare chest before focusing and encircling his crotch.  
  
Stiles takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself and silently praying for strength. He mulls what he can do to have an escape route and call for help so he isn't trapped with Matt before he clears his throat and comes to a decision.  
‟Okay. But we're going to keep the stall door open, okay?” Stiles decides, walking towards Matt.  
‟Now you're talking.” Matt leers, backing up deeper into the stall.  
Once Stiles is face to face with Matt, he takes another deep breath to calm his racing heart, trying to stave off a panic attack.  
Matt grabs the ends of Derek's scarf, which is still hanging loose on Stiles' neck, and wraps the ends onto his own neck so he can pull Stiles closer as he starts to sing.  
  
‟I'd prefer if you didn't sing.” Stiles grits out.  
‟Would you hold my face?” Matt asks.  
‟Why?” Stiles asks, confused.  
‟It will make it more romantic.” Matt answers.  
Stiles glares at Matt.  
‟I don't think this could be any more romantic, Matt.” Stiles deadpans.  
  
Matt ignores Stiles, closes his eyes and sticks his tongue out, slowly closing the gap between their faces.  
‟No! We said no tongues.” Stiles argues, trying to get away from Matt, failing due to the scarf wrapped around both of them.  
‟We said no tongues.” Stiles repeats, hoping Matt will listen. ‟We said no-”  
Stiles is interrupted by the sound of the toilet door opening, Matt uses this to grab Stiles and force himself onto him.  
  
‟Hey!” Stiles exclaims in outrage as Matt grabs him. He is silenced as Matt forces his tongue in his mouth.  
Stiles blood runs cold at the voice he hears from the patron who had just entered to toilets.  
  
‟Danny?” The voice, Derek, Stiles recognizes, asks.  
  
Stiles shoves Matt, as far as the scarf will allow, away from him so he can straighten up and address Derek.  
Derek, who stiles realizes, has just witnessed Matt kissing him.  
‟Derek!” Stiles says, trying to come up with a way to explain the situation.  
‟Y-You were gone for a while so I thought I would check to make sure if you were okay.” Derek says, not making eye contact, Stiles notices.  
‟What’s happening here is definitely not what you think is happening.” Stiles says, trying to make Derek understand.  
  
‟I think I'm just going to leave.” Derek states, heading to the toilet door.  
‟No, no, no, wait!” Stiles pleads, following Derek. ‟Just let me explain!”  
Derek turns around to regard Stiles.  
‟No, you don't have to explain. I thought we had a connection but clearly you still have something for Matt here.” derek says, ignoring Stiles' attempts at explaining himself. ‟So, I'm just going to leave you at whatever fucking weird shit you-” Derek seethes, interrupted by Stiles grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving the toilet.  
Stiles tries to formulate what he wants to say to Derek but Matt talks over him.  
‟Derek, Derek, Derek. Just calm down. Don't be so hard on Stiles.” Matt says.  
Stiles freezes, spinning around to glare at Matt.  
Derek, on the other hand, turns to Matt and asks, ‟Who's Stiles?!” Derek demands  
‟Why is he calling you Stiles?” Derek asks Stiles.  
  
‟Why?” Stiles whispers brokenly at Matt.  
‟It- It was my other pet name for him.” Matt tries to salvage, withering under Stiles' glare.  
‟Pet name! yes!” Stiles says, taking Matt's excuse.  
‟Because he has a lot of style.” Matt elaborates.  
  
‟I'm gonna go.” Derek declares, catching their lies.  
‟Okay, wait.” Stiles pleads, grabbing Derek's arm yet again to stop him from leaving.  
‟Hang on, Derek. Let me just tell you the truth because now is as good a time as any to just confess.” Stiles says.  
‟Confess what?” Derek demands, wanting to know what lie ‛Danny’ is referring to.  
‟The reason why Matt called me Stiles was because I'm not called Danny, and the reason I'm not called Danny is because I'm not actually Danny.” Stiles reveals.  
‟He's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski!” Matt says cheerfully, laying a hand on Stiles' shoulder.  
‟Okay, that's enough. Could you put your clothes back on and go! Leave.” Stiles demands, shoving Matt out of the toilets.  
  
Stiles sighs heavily, leaning against the toilet door before walking back towards Derek.  
‟Anyways, look. I was in here with him because he said he wouldn't tell you who I really was if I kissed him. But the truth is I'm not really your blind date, Derek, but you thought that I was, what with the book and the clock and- and the ‛Quid pro quo, Mr. Powers’-” Stiles explains before Derek interrupts him.  
‟So, you're saying you're not the guy that I was supposed to meet earlier.” Derek clarifies.  
‟No.” Stiles replies.  
  
‟WHAT!?!” Derek exclaims.  
  
‟I know.” Stiles cringes. ‟Sounds a bit crazy. But don't think of it as crazy. Think of it as impulsive.” Stiles says trying to tone down whatever bad thought Derek has of him.  
‟What kind of person stands underneath a clock waiting to steal someone else's blind date!” Derek demands.  
‟W-Well, I wasn't actually _waiting_ underneath the clock.” Stiles clarifies. ‟So, its not stealing in the conventional sense of the word. I mean that guy gave me his book so thats why you thought I was him.”  
‟No,no,no,no. No, I thought you were him because you said you were him!” Derek says sharply.  
‟D-Bu- Did I actually say that?” Stiles asks, honestly not recalling ever saying that.  
  
‟When were you thinking of actually telling me about this bizarre decision of yours?” Derek demands, furious for not have been allowed to use his advanced senses to catch onto Stiles' lies. He was raised to repress his senses and to only use it in dangerous situations, which is why the only time he used his keen hearing tonight was to listen to ‛Danny's’ heartbeat when he was gone for a long time and heard it distressed.  
  
‟It wasn't actually a plan because that would make me insane.” Stiles laughs out.  
‟I'm sure there wasn't a plan.” Derek agrees hysterically.  
‟No! No, exactly!” Stiles says, happy that Derek understands and agrees with him.  
‟No, I'm sure there wasn't a plan, because who would plan something like that? Thats something so FUCKED UP!” Derek roars at the end, unable to control his anger.  
Stiles sucks in a deep breath at Derek's roar.  
‟I mean I think people have done worse things in the world.” Stiles says.  
Derek mentally sighs relieved that Stiles didn't catch his slip-up.  
  
‟Well, look, that guy wasn't even right for you.” Stiles says, remembering Derek mention how blind dates work as long as they were similar, trying to soothe him.  
‟Well I will never know! Will I? because I will never meet him because you stole him!” Derek seethes.  
‟Well, I was merely just trying to ‛meet my mate’ in the modern world.” Stiles explains, subtly hinting at realizing Derek's furry occupation.  
‟Who are you?” Derek demands, catching Stiles' hint.  
‟I'm Stiles Stilinski. Hello!” Stiles greets, holding a hand out for Derek to shake, not giving Derek the satisfaction of knowing what he was.  
  
‟Are you even a Triathlete?” Derek asks.  
‟ _That's_ the next thing you ask?” Stiles asks silently, amazed at Derek's lack of curiosity.  
‟No, I'm not. I'm actually a FBI Agent currently on holiday. As for how I knew of your furry occupation based on your outburst, I'm a Spark.” Stiles says, disappointed in Derek.  
‟Okay. Where's Danny?” Derek asks, happy to know Stiles is not a hunter, but now curious as to where his real date could be.  
‟I don't know, he's probably gone back home by now. Past his bed time.” Stiles snarks.  
Derek gives Stiles an unamused look.  
‟Are you even 24?” Derek asks, curious since Stiles actually looks quite young.  
Stiles laughs in Derek's face at his concern for his age.  
‟Aww.” Stiles coos condescendingly. ‟Add another 10.”  
‟What?!” Derek exclaims, shocked.  
Just then, a pair of teen boys walk past them to the sinks.  
  
‟Uh, Fuck you, Grandpa.” Stiles counters, ribbing at Derek's own old age of 40.  
‟Not in 6 Billion years.” Derek growls back. Causing the teens to laugh at Stiles.  
‟Okay, _that_ was uncalled for.” Stiles warns.  
‟That- _That_ was _uncalled for_?” Derek asks baffled.  
‟Yeah!” Stiles answers.  
‟You want to know what's uncalled for? Derailing my date!” Derek counters before walking out of the toilets.  
‟Okay. Yeah, laugh it up, Boys! I am your future!” Stiles tells the teens who are still laughing at him, before he goes out to follow Derek.  
  
‟34?!?” Derek muses out loud, still shocked.  
‟40!” Stiles counters, mistaking Derek's shock to one of disgust. ‟I think you're overreacting a bit.”  
‟Oh, oh really?” Derek snarks.  
‟Yeah, yes, I do.” Stiles replies.  
‟Well how would you feel Stiles, if you'd been set up to go on a date with someone who was supposed to be absolutely perfect for you, and then some psycho pretend to be them instead?” Derek deadpans.  
‟A; Set ups never work and B; -” Stiles counters but is interrupted.  
‟Boyd said we matched.” Derek says.  
Stiles laughs, causing Derek to turn and stalk off.  
‟Please,” Stiles scoffs, following Derek. ‟He reads self-help books and the Da Vinci Code! He works in the City.” Stiles says exasperatedly, speeding up so he is in front of Derek and facing him. ‟I mean, what does that even mean? I mean, when people say that, what does that mean?” Stiles probes.  
  
‟It means that he is a high flying 24 year old businessman who-”  
‟24.” Stiles scoffs interrupting Derek and stalking away to the Bag storage. ‟You _love_ that number. It's like your favourite number! Would you be interested to know that my Lacrosse number was 24?” Stiles remarks sarcastically as he puts his Bag number down on the counter and waits.  
‟Oh, well isn't that just the classic response of a lonely 34 year old man, desperate for someone to give him sex!” Derek growls back, slamming his own Bag number down on the counter.  
‟At least I'm still in at my sexual peak, but for you it’s all downhill isn't it, Hefner? Knock, knock. Who's there? What?Oh! Viagra!” Stiles snarks.  
  
‟Wow. You know the bitter look really suits you. It really, really doesn't surprise me that Ethan slept around, you know? Oh, hang on a sec! There is no Ethan!” Derek counters.  
‟And there is no wife, is there? because she left you. And here's your theory; You think ‛Oh I'm so wounded and rejected. Oh, please help me, younger guy who is nearly _half my age_!’” Stiles retorts.  
‟This is coming from someone who had to steal someone else's date to even get one!” Derek responds.  
‟Oh, At least I don't go walking around thinking I'm the catch of the fucking century. ‛Oh, look at me with my own loft. And my own Marketing Management Job. But what I _really_ want to do, what I _really want to do_ , is paint!’” Stiles ribs, scoffing as he collects his bag and grey hoodie.  
‟Thank you very much, It was lovely _not_ getting to know you and congratulations on your massive pack of lies!” Derek snarks at Stiles before addressing the Bag collect worker. ‟Where’s my bag?!!” Derek demands.  
  
‟That was all that was on the ticket.” The worker meeps.  
Derek turns to Stiles. ‟Where’s my bag?” He asks, a bit softer.  
‟How should I know?” Stiles replies, looking through his bag before looking up and facing Derek. ‟Why have I got your notebook?” Stiles asks, holding said book out.  
‟Oh, Fu- Oh my God. We've left my bag at the bar!” Derek growls frustrated.  
‟ _Your_ bag, Derek, _not_ mine. How many tequilas have _you_ had?” Stiles retorts walking to head towards the exit.  
‟No, my divorce papers are in there!” Derek explains.  
‟Ooh, sexy.” Stiles replies snidely.  
‟I came from the lawyers!” Derek replies irritated.  
‟Ooh, sexier!” Stiles replies exasperatedly. ‟Your divorce papers,” Stiles scoffs, ‟and my notebook with my speech!” Stiles yells frustrated. He turns on his heels and stomps out of the Bowling Alley.  
  
‟What speech?” Derek demands, trailing closely behind Stiles.  
‟It's my parents' 15th wedding anniversary tonight.” Stiles replies, walking onto the pavement.  
‟Well, this just keeps on getting better and better!” Derek sneers.  
‟What?” Stiles demands.  
‟Not only do you steal somebody else's blind date, but you stand up your parents on one of the most important milestones of their life! You really need to consider your motivations for doing things and not doing things.” Derek reprimands.  
‟Great, I'm going to get my speech.” Stiles says, turning to walk down the street.  
‟Whatever, Taxi!” Derek replies, hailing a Taxi.  
  
‟Hey! What are you doing?” Stiles asks Derek.  
‟I'm calling a cab so I can get back to the bar.” Derek deadpans.  
‟Why? It's a 10 minute walk.” Stiles states.  
‟No, it's not. It's like 20 minutes.” Derek replies.  
‟What are you talking about? It's 10 minutes!” Stiles insists.  
Derek's cab pulls up in front of him.  
‟You seem awfully confident about that, Stiles.” Derek snarks.  
‟That's because it's a fact, Derek!” Stiles responds.  
‟Oh, Its a Fact! Is it a fact? Just like the fact that you're a Triathlete? You'd believe that over me, someone who can easily run that distance in 3 minutes?” Derek replies.  
‟Great. ” Stiles grumbles, annoyed that Derek brought up _that_ little tidbit of Danny.  
‟Why don't you run, swim and cycle to the bar, and we'll see who gets there first.” Derek suggests.  
  
‟What?” Stiles asks baffled by Derek's suggestion.  
‟You don't even know what a Triathlon is, do you?”  
‟Yes, I do!” Stiles replies, indignant.  
‟Oh, you do, do you? Well then. Ready. Set-”  
Stiles takes of running down the road before Derek even finishes.  
Derek jumps into the Taxi and yells at the cabbie to ‟Go!”

 

 

 

 


	6. Tactical Puke

 

 

_‟You don't even know what a Triathlon is, do you?”_

_‟Yes, I do!” Stiles replies, indignant._

_‟Oh, you do, do you? Well then. Ready. Set-”_

_Stiles takes of running down the road before Derek even finishes._

_Derek jumps into the Taxi and yells at the cabbie to ‟Go!”_

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

 

Stiles knows he only has a few seconds of his head start before Derek catches up in the taxi.

‟Get. Stronger. Thighs!” Stiles yells to himself between pants.

He turns to look to his left when he hears the familiar sound of a taxi pulling up around a curb. Sure enough, its Derek's taxi that drives onto the street Stiles is running on. He picks up his speed honing his FBI cardio training.

 

"Come on, Come on!” Derek urges the cabbie to pick up speed.

The driver complies and drives alongside Stiles for a bit.

‟Bye!” Derek jeers at Stiles, teasing him through the window, before the taxi picks up speed and overtakes Stiles.

‟Asshole!” Stiles shouts after Derek.

‟Shit!” Stiles curses, changing his route and taking a shortcut through an alley.

When he reaches the end of the alley, onto another street, he is nearly run over Derek's Taxi.

 

Derek does a double-take realizing that Stiles may beat him if he knows what shortcuts to take.

Stiles, meanwhile, runs across to another alley for a shortcut only to be faced with a bachelorette party.

‟Shit, no. Shit!” Stiles yells running into the hoard of women.

Stiles breaststrokes and freestyles his way through to part the sea of women so he can get to the other end of the alley.

Once through, he runs onto another street and sees a guy walking alongside his bicycle.

‟Wait! Sir! Kind person!” Stiles pants after the man.

 

Derek looks around the windows trying to see if he can spot Stiles.

‟Come on, Come on!” Derek urges the driver on to drive faster.

Not seeing him he turns back around to face forward, giving the directions of the bar to the driver.

Derek's Taxi pulls up in front of the bar, Derek pays the driver.

Just as Derek exits the cab, Stiles is pulling up right behind him on a bike.

Derek is both shocked and impressed.

 

‟In your 40 year old face!” Stiles pants, getting off the bike and walking up to the entrance of the bar, and coincidentally Derek.

‟I thought you weren't competitive.” Derek muses, watching Stiles as he uses the wall to support himself to walk.

‟I thought _you_ weren't competitive.” Stiles retorts, leaning heavily on the wall, before promptly throwing up.

‟Are you alright?” Derek asks him, worriedly.

He slaps the wall a couple of times before he straightens up, still panting, trying to catch his breath.

‟it's a tactical puke.” Stiles replies, brusque, schooling his features to appear composed.

 

‟It better be in there.” Derek warns Stiles, referring to his satchel.

‟Of course it will be in there!” Stiles replies. They both head into the bar, heading straight for the bar counter.

‟Hey, you guys want some more tequila?” Liam greets them.

‟No!” They both declare in unison.

‟Is his man-bag here?” Stiles asks.

‟Its a satchel. Okay? I'm not used to carrying it.” Derek explains.

‟I'll go check.” Liam replies, leaving to search for the satchel.

 

Stiles goes to head for the toilets to clean himself up, only to be delayed by Derek.

‟Where are you going?” Derek asks.

‟Toilets.” Stiles replies, not stopping, just throwing a short glance to regard Derek.

‟Oh, what? Are you going to meet somebody, are you?” Derek snarks.

‟No. So, you don't need to follow me in there!” Stiles replies, annoyed.

‟I have no intention of doing that again!” Derek call after Stiles who disappears into the crowd of bar-goers as he heads for the toilets.

 

‟Fuck!” Stiles exclaims, frustrated. He walks to the sink and places his bag down. He takes off his grey jacket and his blue flannel, leaving himself in just his black long-sleeved henley and his khaki trousers.

He takes his phone out of his bag and switches it back on, only to see the 5 voicemails, 2 texts and 10 missed calls all from Scott.

 

He calls Scott back.

 

\---------------

 

 

* _Beacon Hills, Stilinski Residence_ *

 

The party is in full swing.

John and Melissa are talking and entertaining their guests. Isaac and Scott are helping with the hors d'oeuvres.

On a table, left unattended, Scott's phone rings with an incoming call from Stiles. It is left unanswered and unnoticed by the occupants in the house.

 

\---------------

 

 

* _Beacon County, Bar_ *

 

Stiles feel the guilt flood through his body when Scott's voicemail recording greets him instead.

He ends the call and assesses the damage of his face from all of the exertion of the night. His face is caked with dirt and he's sweated quite a bit. He opens his bag to grab the tissues he has in there and wipes off all of the caked mud. ‟Nice one, Stiles.” He mutters to himself as he scrubs his face hard with frustration. ‟Really, really nice. It's a great start.”

 

When his face is clean from dirt he fixes his hair to make it look decent and artfully tousled. ‟New mantra. Stop being such a loser… How bout that?” Stiles silently asks himself as he takes out some mints and pops them into his mouth and chews them. He sighs deeply and grabs his bag and jacket, having already stuffed his flannel into his bag, and is about to leave before he remembers to check his underarms for smell. They smell a bit rank so he grabs the deodorant spray he has and douses his underarms beneath the shirt and on the shirt to ensure the smell is gone. With that done, he collects his things and leaves the bathroom to head back to Derek.

 

\- -

 

Derek checks his watch to see how long Stiles has been gone for, quite a while, and taps out a rhythm on his legs to pass the time. Out of the corner of his eye he sees movement coming from where Stiles disappeared and he smells the faint traces of Stiles amongst the crowd of patrons. He turns to look at Stiles and does a double take. Stiles is approaching him wearing a tight, black long-sleeved henley that accentuates all of Stiles' toned arms and torso that he didn't even notice before due to all the layers he was wearing earlier. If Derek had thought Stiles beautiful before(he had), now he thinks him ravishing.

 

Derek remembers to school his features so Stiles doesn't realize he's being ogled at, as Stiles places his bag and jacket on the bar counter beside Derek. Stiles sighs deeply and Derek sees the distressed and sad face Stiles has, he feels horrible for all the things he's said to Stiles earlier and decides to speak.

 

‟Do you even like bowling?” Derek asks.

‟I love bowling.” Stiles replies, not looking at Derek.

‟Great, so you weren't faking it the whole night then.” Derek quips, a bit peeved that Stiles won't look at him.

‟Bet you've said that line before.” Stiles quips back, instantly regretting it judging by the way he scrunches his face in a wince at hearing Derek's scoffed laugh. Finally Stiles turns to him.

 

‟Look, I realize this is not my finest hour.” Stiles says in way of an apology.

‟Oh you do, do you?” Derek laughs.

‟Yeah… I know. In hindsight, agreeing to Matt's demands was not the best decision I've made all evening.” Stiles says wincing.

‟You could have just told me the truth.” Derek says

‟Yeah, I know. And I was going to, I really was… but then…” Stiles trails off a bit, a big smile growing on his face. ‟‛Danny’ was doing so well.” Stiles says.

Before Derek can even think of a reply, Liam has returned and clears his throat to announce his return, wielding Derek's satchel.

‟One man-bag.” Liam says as Derek takes it from his hands and walks away once Derek thanks him.

 

Derek rifles through his satchel until he withdraws Stiles black notebook. He starts to laugh a bit as he places it down in front of them.

‟What?” Stiles asks softly, a bit confused.

‟Red Hoodie Intervention.” Derek says in lieu of an explanation.

Stiles laughs in return, throwing his hand up slightly to convey his embarrassment.

‟‛Funky’.” Stiles quotes Derek in return. Which makes Derek close his eyes in embarrassment as he laughs at his own expense.

 

‟Idiot.” Derek says simply, voice soft.

‟Idiot.” Stiles says in return, voice equally soft as they stare at each other.

Only to be interrupted by a stern female voice.

 

‟Derek?”

 

 

 

 


	7. What Rating Are You Two Rabbits On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, details about the late update are at the end.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated.  
> Hope you like this new chapter :)

 

_‟Idiot.” Derek says simply, voice soft._

_‟Idiot.” Stiles says in return, voice equally soft as they stare at each other._

_Only to be interrupted by a stern female voice._

 

_‟Derek?”_

 

\----------------

 

 

 

Derek turns around to face the woman only to have his smile drop when he sees who called him.

 

‟What are you doing here? I thought we agreed?” The woman states voice full of contempt.

‟What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Derek quips back.

 

‟Hello Derek.” The woman's date greets, voice full of smugness and with a British accent.

 

‟Fuck off, Duke.” Derek growls back.

 

‟I get this place between 5-10pm on a Saturday.” The woman states with an air of haughtiness.

 

‟Oh you do, do you? Sorry. I thought it was a Sunday.” Derek says.

Stiles packs up his things and moves to get up and leave when the woman speaks again.

 

‟I think we all know that you know that its not a Sunday.” She says disdainfully as she pulls out a black pocket journal.

 

‟Oh how I miss that pissy little diary of yours.” Derek says, voice full of sarcasm.

‟Do you still put an ‛M’ in it when it's mustache dying week?” Derek sneers.

The woman raises a hand to cover her upper lip as her boyfriend turns to her confused.

 

‟Oho, He didn't know.” Derek laughs at her before turning to regard Stiles who was busy trying to remember which notebook was his or Derek's. ‟Hey, this is Stiles, by the way!” Derek introduces Stiles, slinging his arm around Stiles to pull him up beside him and to show Stiles off to the woman and her boyfriend.

‟My Boyfriend.” Derek ends, smiling widely.

‟Stiles, this is Kate my soon-to-be-ex-wife,” Kate smiles tightly at Derek's introduction. ‟And Duke, the man she left me for.” Duke, who had raised his hand in greeting, drops his hand and stares at Derek.

 

‟Come on, Derek.” Duke says.

Derek thins his lips before replying.

‟Yeah, come on. Silly me.” Derek says, faux-cheerily. ‟You know what, we're all in the same bar with our partners. Come on, let's have a drink together! We're all adults, aren't we? We're mature stable adults. Have you got a table?” Derek asks Kate who grits out an affirmative, at which Derek's fake smile drops.

‟Is it our table?” Derek asks a bit brokenly.

‟Not anymore.” Kate replies coldly, raising an eyebrow as a show of assertiveness.

 

Derek falters a bit before replying, ‟Good. Even better! Lead the way!”

‟Oh god. What is happening?” Duke complains as Kate leads them to their table.

‟Just go with it, darling.” Kate tells him as she saunters past Derek and Stiles.

‟Yeah, just go with it Deucalion!” Derek quips as they pass them.

 

Stiles stares after Kate and Deucalion with a dawning expression on his face before he whirls around to face Derek again.

‟Oh my God.” Stiles says, ‟You knew they were going to be here that's why you brought me here earlier.”

Derek pulls a pained face at being caught. ‟That's why I brought ‛ _Danny_ ’ here. Okay? And then I came to my senses and we left, but then you left my bag here-”

‟ _You_ left your bag here!” Stiles pipes up angrily at Derek's accusation.

‟-And then we came here and you came out of the toilets looking like -” Derek groans frustratedly, looking at Stiles body. Stiles cocks his head to the side a bit in confusion.‟- And I just thought… You know, People have done worse things in the world, alright? And you are very good at pretending to be people that you're not. And you owe me, Stiles.”

 

Stiles purses his lips as he mulls it over. He turns to look at Duke and Kate making out at the table before he comes to a decision. He turns back to Derek.

‟Okay, uh… What exactly are you hoping to achieve?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek grabs his satchel from the bar counter and looks Stiles in the eyes.

‟I believe they call it closure.” He replies and stalks off to join Kate and Duke at the table.

Stiles follows behind Derek to join the other pair.

 

\---------------

 

 

* _Beacon Hills, Stilinski Residence_ *

 

 

John and Melissa are having a blast as they catch up with friends to celebrate their 15 years of marriage together.

 

Isaac notices Scott is absent from the throngs of the party and goes to search for him. He finds Scott on the second floor, standing in front of Stiles' room, on his phone. He places a soft hand on Scotts shoulder to announce his presence.

 

Scott turns into his embrace and faces Isaac.

‟I missed a call from Stiles.” Scott tells Isaac, worry in his voice and on his face.

‟I don't think he's even going to make it in time for the speech. I mean, what the fuck do you think he's doing?” Scott says exasperatedly, glaring down at his phone.

 

Isaac smiles gently at Scott knowing his anger is just masking his worry for his brother.

‟What you always tell him to do.” Isaac says in reply to Scott's question.

‟Yeah, but not the greatest night to pick!” Scott stresses.

‟He's being spontaneous.” Isaac defends in Stiles honour.

Scott sighs.

‟Be spontaneous when there's nothing else planned. Don't you thinks it's a little bit...” Scott says but is interrupted by Isaac.

‟Well, I think I'm going to wait until I see what happens before I pass judgement.” Isaac says.

‟Oh, are you? Well, good for you.” Scott replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

‟Scott, when has Stiles ever done anything like this before?”

‟Uh. Well, never bu-” Scott mumbles, voice trailing off, facing away from Isaac .

‟What was that?” Isaac asks Scott, making Scott turn to face Isaac and speak louder.

‟Never.” Scott admits.

 

‟He's out there, somewhere, doing you proud. Meeting someone and having a lovely time!” Isaac encourages Scott.

‟Just like when we first met.” Isaac reminds Scott, smiling widely and gazing longingly into Scott's eyes.

Scott blushes, a small smile pulling at his lips.

‟We met at the Jungle when we were setting up Lydia and Jackson together.” Scott quips.

‟A very romantic club.” Isaac insists.

Scott laughs at Isaac's remark.

‟It was a gay club. I was encouraging Lydia to meet Jackson whilst you encouraged Jackson to meet Lydia.” Scott reminds him.

Isaac is undeterred.

‟Do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?” Isaac asks.

‟‛Be careful’.” Scott recites.

‟And I said, ‛Don't worry, I'll make sure Jackson treats her well.’ And what did you say to me then?” Isaac probes playfully.

‟‛No, I meant you. I don't want you to get hurt.’” Scott recites grinning at Isaac.

Scott leans closer to kiss Isaac lovingly before pulling back and pipes, ‟To be fair, the queens were being extra grabby of you that night. Didn't want you getting lost or hurt in the crowd.”

 

Isaac chuckles at Scott's possessiveness and gives him another quick kiss.

‟What is the worst case scenario?” Isaac asks, going back to the topic of Stiles.

‟Oh, I don't know. We never see him again…” Scott replies as Isaac grabs his hand to lead them back down to the party.

‟Alright. The second worst.” Isaac replies, recognizing the truth in Scotts answer.

 

 

\------------

 

 

* Beacon County, Bar *

 

Stiles sits awkwardly in silence as Derek chugs from his beer bottle not breaking eye contact with Kate and Duke.

Derek finally sets his beer down and wraps his arm around stiles back so his hands grasps his shoulders, he rubs them slightly before placing a small kiss on the shoulder nearest to Derek.

Kate squints at Derek suspiciously from across the table.

 

Derek grabs a peanut from the peanut bowl in froth of them and feeds it to stiles who denies wanting to be fed.

‟So,” Kate asks them suspiciously. ‟How long have you been seeing each other?”

Stiles uses Derek's distraction to grab his hand and spit out the peanut into it.

‟Not long.” Derek replies looking at Kate, and is shocked when he feels something wet land in his palm. He looks down to see Stiles discarded peanut laying in the palm of his hand.

‟Not long at all.” Stiles replies, completely unbothered with his actions.

 

‟Where did you two meet?” Deucalion asks them.

‟Work.” Derek replies as he drops Stiles peanut into an empty glass on the table.

‟At a party.” Stiles answers at the same time as Derek.

They both realize their contradicting answers at the same time.

‟At a work party.” Derek corrects. At the same time Stiles answers,

‟At a party that worked.”

 

‟So you're in Marketing Management too?” Kate asks, voice dripping with disbelief.

Derek growls under his breath and imitates Kate quietly before grabbing his beer and taking another big gulp.

Stiles purses his lips, waiting for Derek to finish before speaking up again.

‟No. Uhm, I am a…” Stiles prolongs his a as he looks around the bar for occupation ideas. He spots a fire extinguisher.

‟Fireman.” Stiles states bluntly.

Derek chokes on his beer.

‟There was a fire.” Derek states once his coughs stop.

‟At his work party.” Stiles elaborates on Derek's input. ‟And then in our pants.” Stiles quips, raising bis eyebrows suggestively as Derek laughs at his quip.

 

Kate, on the other hand, looks to Deucalion in exasperation. Stiles notices this.

‟So, Kate, what is it that you- what do you do for a living?” Stiles asks her.

‟I'm an account manager at a leading PR firm.” She states haughtily, looking disdainfully at Stiles.

‟Mind blowing.” Stiles deadpans, sounding anything but.

‟And you, Duke?” Stiles asks.

‟I'm a merchant banker.” Deucalion says casually.

‟Interesting Fact:” Derek chimes in, ‟Merchant Banker is Cockney rhyming slang for Wanker!” he finishes smiling bemusedly at Stiles.

‟Oh for fucks sake, Derek!” Kate snarls.

‟It's a fact! Just saying, it's a fact.” Derek replies casually, looking unapologetic.

Stiles nods his head in agreement with Derek.

‟I'm not lying.” Derek continues.

 

‟Its been a year!” Kate stresses, annoyed.

‟It's okay,” Deucalion consoles Kate, ‟It's not the first time I've heard that one.” Deucalion informs Derek and Stiles.

‟Well, first time I've ever heard it.” Stiles says, smiling and teasingly nudges Derek who smiles in return.

‟Well, I'm unaffected by it.” Deucalion states, voice betraying his words.

‟And its been more than a year actually, Kate. Its been 368 days, okay?” Derek sneers.

‟Ookay.” Stiles mumbles under his breath at Derek's outburst.

‟Not that I'm crossing it off on my wall-calendar of pain and deceit.” Derek continues.

 

Kate clicks her tongue, amused at Derek's words. Deucalion on the other hand looks at Derek pityingly.

‟I need to piss.” Derek states, quickly getting up in anger and storming away, knocking down a waiter as he passes them.

Kate groans and rubs at her temples.

‟Hey, don't worry, baby cakes.” Deucalion soothes, trailing a finger down Kate's nose. Stiles looks on uncomfortably.

‟This was bound to happen sooner or later.” Deucalion remarks. Kate seems to calm from Duke's words.

‟Ugh, He does this. It's kind of blackmail.” Kate explains to Stiles, who looks at her questioningly.

‟He's a very emotional man.” Kate finishes.

 

Stiles hums at Kate's words and turns to the fallen waiter.

‟We're going to need some more nibbles, please.” Stiles tells him. He nods and gathers the fallen tray and leaves to do as requested.

‟So,” Stiles clears his throat before continuing his thoughts. ‟question.” Stiles says, taking a drink of his vodka tonic.

‟You two had an affair?” Stiles questions them, already knowing the answer.

‟We fell in love.” Kate replies sultrily.

‟Yeah, but you had an affair?” Stiles probes.

Deucalion flounders a bit before stating, ‟Wel- The marriage was over anyway.”

‟But you had an affair?” Stiles asks yet again.

 

Kate grits her teeth while Deucalion at least has the decency to look ashamed as he nods an affirmative.

‟Yeah.” Kate sighs out.

Stiles raises his glass slowly to cause a more dramatic flair as he says, ‟I guess he is just an emotional man.” and takes a drink without breaking eye contact with them.

 

Derek arrives back to the table just then heaving out a sigh as he sits down.

‟Look, I'm sorry, the truth is-” Derek mumbles, interrupted by Stiles who slides closer, wrapping an arm around his neck and popping a peanut into his mouth.

‟I've missed you, Sourwolf.” Stiles croons, peppering kisses over Derek's face, laughing into Derek's neck.

Opposite them, Kate looks on uncomfortably, lip pulling down in disgust, Deucalion looks away with a huff of disbelief.

Stiles turns to regard them and asks, ‟So what rating are you two rabbits on now?”

Derek, meanwhile, chews the peanut silently, unsure of what Stiles is planning/doing and letting it play out.

 

‟Rating?” Kate asks curiously.

‟Yeah, sexually speaking?” Stiles elaborates for Kate. ‟I mean, because Derek and I, God, were still in porno land really.” Stiles says flippantly.

Derek chokes on the peanut he's chewing when he hears Stiles mention ‛porno land’, he coughs and the nut goes flying out of his mouth, only to be caught by Stiles who isn't even looking at him but is staring straight at Kate.

 

‟‛Porno land’?” Kate asks, as Derek stares in awe at Stiles' clenched fist containing his peanut.

Stiles hums an affirmative to Kate's question.

‟Shall I explain?” Stiles asks, this time directed at Derek.

‟Please do.” Derek replies gruffly. Stiles nods at him, a smile on his face, and turns to throw the peanut in his hand out into the direction of a waitress carrying a tray of empty glasses. Stiles doesn't look to see where it lands, he turns back to Kate and Duke. Derek watches as the nut flies across the room towards the waitress and lands into an empty wine glass. He turns to face stiles in open shock, unnoticed by the other occupants at the table.

 

‟You know when a person first starts sleeping with someone, the bottom acts like a pornstar, am I right?”

Deucalion smiles and nods in agreement, Kate listens aptly, lips pursed as she listens to what is being said.

‟Derek and I, anything goes. Dinner beneath the bridge, Guided tour of site B, if you know where that is. He knows where it is.” Stiles says cheekily, he shrugs his shoulder in a gesture to Derek, who asks a silent‟Do I?” to Stiles which goes unanswered. Stiles turns to face Derek.

‟Do you remember that time when you said that we should- And I was like, "I'm not going to do that." And you said, "Go on, try it." and I was thinking, "I'm actually quite scared," because I couldn't see.” Stiles explains, to the _very_ enthusiastic amusement of Deucalion. Derek is playing along quite convincingly and is finding enjoyment in Stiles very interesting telling of their sexcapades.

 

‟And then, God, you flipped it. And all of a sudden…” Stiles trails off dreamily before continuing on. ‟God, I felt like, "Please don't stop."” Stiles moans, as if reliving the moment. ‟"Derek, please don't stop. Don't stop, Derek. Do what you do, Derek. I love your work! Derek!"”

The table is silent. Derek is gaping at Stiles in wonder, trying to inconspicuously conceal his erection. Stiles forges on oblivious to the reaction he gave Derek.

‟And you guys are like, "Wow, our sex life is always gonna be like a porn film." Six months in, the bottoms, we drop it down to an 18, and then a 15, maybe a quick 69 but only if we've just had a bath. And then suddenly, Whoa, were a PG-13 wearing cotton pajamas to bed doing the goodnight rollover before you can say ‛missionary position’.” Stiles lets out a puff of air after his long-winded speech.

Kate looks perturbed, the opposite of Deucalion who looks amused.

 

‟That is a brilliant theory.” Derek marvels at Stiles.

‟Thank you.” Stiles replies, staring at Duke and Kate, holding their gazes for a few seconds before he turns to drape his arms around Derek's neck. ‟But you know what, Derek? I really feel that were going to be in porno land for a lot longer than usual.” Stiles tells Derek sultrily.

Derek quirks a smile at Stiles. ‟I have a theory too.” He says to Stiles who perks up at Derek's input.

‟Yeah?” Stiles wonders encouragingly to Derek.

Derek hums an affirmative nodding his head.

‟What is it?” Stiles asks excitedly curious.

‟If you get someone back to your place and you say ‛I don't want to have sex, I just want to, you know, take it slowly.’ I guarantee, they will go down on you! ” Derek says mock-serious.

Stiles thinks about what Derek says for a split second before he inputs, ‟Blowjob Paradox!” Stiles says, eyes wide in wonder.

‟Blowjob Paradox! Yeah!” Derek agrees, amused, laughing at Stiles' brilliance.

 

Across the table, Kate looks pinched and muddled at their theory, it doesn't help that Duke is laughing along and smiling at what has been said. Kate turns sharply to Duke, accusation written across her face and Dukes smile drops once he realizes that Kate knows that he basically Blowjob Paradox-ed her.

Meanwhile, Stiles and Derek are continuing on with their theory.

‟Use it, don't abuse it.” Derek supplies.

‟Like, if the divorce papers were honest, they wouldn't say irreconcilable differences, they would just say, ‛Not enough blow jobs!’” Stiles says, which Derek seems to enjoy.

‟Not enough Blowjobs!” Derek laughs in agreement.

‟You know what I mean? like, get down there, fix it!” Stiles supplies, making Derek laugh.

 

‟Oh! Sorry to interrupt!” Kate butts in, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. ‟Did you get a chance to sign those papers?” Kate asks Derek.

Derek's face falls, laughter and amusement dying on his face in a split second.

‟Yes, I did.” Derek sighs out. ‟Actually Kate, in fact, I've got them with me.” Derek says, pulling his satchel onto his lap to retrieve the divorce papers. ‟Although, stupid me, I, uh.. I signed them with a pen, you probably would have preferred it if I did it with my own _blood_!” Derek growls, slamming the papers down in front of Kate.

Kate simply sneers at Derek as she checks to make sure the papers are properly signed.

Stiles, sensing the tension, makes an excuse.

‟Hey! This is our song!” Stiles exclaims, pointing up towards the faint music playing through the bar. ‟I think we should dance! Yes, Its very special! Isn't that crazy?” Stiles asks rhetorically to Kate as he urges Derek out of the booth to go to the dance area.

 

Once Derek and Stiles have left the table and head to the dance floor, Kate turns to Duke.

‟Don't fucking touch me!” She growls a warning to him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, we've been having problems with our internet for literally a week now. Hoping we can get it resolved soon :( 
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I shall do my best to keep updating even with my fucked up internet :)


	8. Just Look For The Blue Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dance, Truths are shared and a Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to update! I am now officially of Christmas break! Finals was my downfall, especially my Feasibility Study Final. Hard to know what youre supposed to do when your prof has you work on a different topic since your group-mates weren't helping, with only 2 weeks to prep(everyone else has the whole sem) and your prof sleeps during class instead.
> 
> Nevertheless, I am back! and I've updated! Hope you guys like this chapter!  
> Kudos & Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Song used in this chapter is The Reflex by Duran Duran
> 
> I think there will be only one or 2 more chapters left! :D

 

 

 

 

* _On the Dance floor_ *

 

 

‟What are you doing?” Derek asks as Stiles drags him onto the dance floor.

 

‟Stopping you from making an ass out of yourself by using the medium of dance.” Stiles explains elaborately. He notices Derek gazing back at the table, back at Kate, and softly cups his face to turn it back to face Stiles. ‟Hello!” Stiles sing-songs when Derek faces him fully.

‟I'm going to slow-dance you into submission, okay?” Stiles ask Derek who looks lost but willing to comply.

‟Put your arms around my waist for it to work properly.” Stiles says as he puts his arms on Derek's shoulders. He feels Derek grip his waist in compliance. ‟Good.”

 

They sway to the rhythm of the slow music playing in silence for a few beats before Derek speaks.

‟I'm such a dick!” He breathes out in exasperation.

‟You're not.” Stiles quickly corrects him. ‟You're not a dick. You know it's always better to be the one that's dumped though, right?”

Derek raises an eyebrow in question, his face soft as he stares at Stiles in wonder.

‟Yeah, because then you won't regret anything. _She_ made the decision, she's gotta live with that for the rest of her life.” Stiles explains.

 

Derek pulls a face.

‟Yeah, but it's not as simple as that now is it?” Derek sighs

‟No. But it will be.” Stiles consoles. ‟It just takes time.”

Stiles smiles encouragingly at Derek before he speaks.

‟You're hands are slipping down my ass.”

‟Oh, Sorry. Old habit.” Derek apologizes, quickly adjusting his hands back on Stiles' waist, ears turning red.

‟it's fine.” Stiles chuckles.

‟Everybody knew they were doing it, you know? Nobody told me!” Derek explains.

‟It's rough, I know.” Stiles nods along in understanding.

‟I mean, I was very traditional about the whole "don't sleep around when you're married" thing, you know?”

Stiles smiles at Derek's admission before it drops.

‟Hands, Ass!” Stiles reminds.

Derek makes a show of taking his hands off, throwing them out in a "whoa/I surrender" way before placing them back on Stiles' waist.

‟its alright.” Stiles soothes.

 

‟I bet you proposed on top of a tuscan hill.” Stiles teases lightly.

‟Catalonian actually.” Derek corrects.

‟Spent about a year planning your big day.”

Derek nods in agreement.

‟Spent about 20 grand all in?” Stiles guesses.

‟A bit more.” Derek begrudgingly admits.

‟And lets not forget about the ring.” Stiles reminds.

‟Yeah, it was 4 grand.”

‟You spent $24000 on a party and some jewelry.” Stiles says in disbelief, and a bit of pity.

‟It was a Grand Gesture!” Derek defends. ‟Whats the point of life if you're not after stuff like that?”

Stiles purses his lips at Derek's rebuttal.

‟Well, I mean, its a grand gesture that amounted to nothing.” He replies truthfully, wincing apologetically.

 

Derek looks down in resignation, knowing that Stiles is correct.

‟Hands. Ass!” Stiles pipes in.

Derek shoves Stiles hands off from around his neck in irritation and takes a step back so there is space between them as they face each other.

‟God, you're such a fucking cynic!” Derek grunts.

‟And you're such a fucking romantic.” Stiles retorts.

They lull into silence as the club music envelops them in an upbeat song.

They stare into each other's eyes as the beat drops.

 

**_The Reflex-Flex, Flex, Flex_ **

 

They start dancing in sync with each other. staring with intensity in their eyes.

 

‟You know you put so much effort into that _one day_ that you eventually forget about the rest of your life!” Stiles starts.

‟Whats wrong with that? I mean, look at your parents! I bet they had a party and guests and a wishing tree…” Derek retorts, grasping at straws by the end of his defense.

‟Uh… No. Actually, ” Stiles replies as they continue dancing around each other to the music. ‟6 guests, Local registry office and drinks at the bar afterwards.” He dances forward with each point he makes, backing Derek up to a wall. ‟They decided it was more important to focus on the promises they were making!” He stresses, a hand on the wall he's backed Derek into.

Derek slides down so he can escape from the wall.

‟Don't you think thats what _I_ wanted?”

Stiles fumbles with a reply as Derek straightens up next to Stiles.

‟When you get married you make a promise that you can't keep. But by god, I was going to try!” Derek continues, as they resume dancing to the music. ‟And I'll never regret that! Which is more than you can say, sat up there on top of your single perch with all your judgements!”

Stiles lets out a loud groan of annoyance and contempt at Derek's jab at his singleness.

 

**_Why-yi-yi-yi-yi don't you lose it!_ **

Derek sings along as he dances in front of Stiles. Hands up together in front of himself as they descend in time to the music.

 

**_Try-yi-yi-yi-yi not to bruise it!_ **

Stiles sings and dances in turn, hands dancing across his body.

 

**_Buy-yi-yi-yi-yi time, don't lose it!_ **

Derek sings back and dances, hands at the side of his head in a taunting dance, before they continue dancing around each other again as the song lulls back into a brief instrumental solo.

 

‟They're not judgements, they're theories! Very different things!” Stiles defends, referring to their earlier conversation.

‟Whatever!” Derek scoffs as they, and the music, starts to pick up speed again as it leads to the chorus. Derek ending up at one side of the dance floor whilst Stiles is at the other end.

 

**_The Reflex is a lonely child thats waiting by the park!_ **

 

They start to dance facing each other from across the dance floor as they dance their way towards each other.

 

**_The Reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark!_ **

They high-five each other with both hands as they continue dancing past by each other.

 

**_Watching over lucky clover, isn't that bizarre!_ **

They then turn to face each other and dance together with their hands clasped. Swaying together to the beat of the song.

 

**_Every little thing the reflex does leaves you answered with a question mark!_ **

They continue dancing with each other as the song continues but Derek starts to slow down as they sing along to the lyrics.

 

As soon as the lyric finishes and returns to the instrumental solo, Derek pulls one of Stiles clasped hands to his chest and extends the other to the side of Stiles head, in a tango sort of pose, pulling Stiles towards him as they dance around as he speaks.

 

‟You know what your problem is Stiles?” Derek questions.

‟What?” Stiles asks, genuinely curious to know.

‟You spend your entire time on the sidelines just theorizing about what does and does not work but never putting yourself out there! You never take any chances!” Derek answers.

Stiles swaps their hand positions so that Derek is the one who is pulled towards Stiles as they continue dancing.

‟I think that my actions today could be considered very chance-y, really.” Stiles defends, a bit embarrassed at where his actions have led him today.

‟Oh, really?” Derek asks as he gently pushes Stiles away so that they face each other.

‟Yeah!” Stiles replies as Derek turns him and pulls him in so that Stiles' back is pressed against Derek's front.

‟You need to man up, Stiles!” Derek tells him. ‟Yeah, I married that woman there and yes, she tore out my heart but I'm still standing, you know! I'm still putting myself out there!” Derek says, voice putting on a broken and slightly angry tone.

Stiles tries to calm Derek down and apologize but Derek doesn't stop to let Stiles speak.

‟Who are you to say that my marriage was doomed from the start? Who are you to say that the guy- the guy I met tonight… The guy I was _supposed_ to meet tonight, wasn't the person of my dreams?” Derek questions as he hauls Stiles around, who stumbles a bit at the movement, grasping Stiles hands again before he stumbles too far and pulls him closer, keeping their clasped hands up between them.

‟You know what? You need to let me get on with my sad-single-man life crisis and keep your cynical, wisecrack theories to yourself, okay?” Derek finishes, voice breaking at the end, as he drops Stiles hands and walks off the dance floor. Leaving Stiles alone on the dance floor to assess what just happened.

 

 

\----------

 

 

The toilet door slowly creaks open a bit.

 

Stiles pops his head and looks around for Derek.

A guy at the urinals sees Stiles poking his head in the toilet door and does a double take.

Stiles awkwardly smiles and nods at him as he slowly enters the toilets.

‟Hi. Sorry. Not looking.” Stiles tries to reassure the dude as he closes the door behind him and turns his head away to give the dude a sense of privacy.

‟I'm just uh-” Stiles continues softly. ‟looking for Derek? Derek, are you in here?” Stiles asks in his normal voice as he tries to look under the toilet stalls.

 

‟no.” a soft stuffy voice replies from behind one of the stalls.

Stiles recognizes the voice to be Derek's but he can't point out which of the 4 stalls Derek could be in.

He sighs and decides to approach the stall nearest to him.

‟Just go to your party, Stiles. I'm fine.” Derek says, voice still hard to pinpoint.

‟You're fine?” Stiles questions softly as he stands in front of the first stall door.

‟Yeah, I'm really fucking fine.” Derek sobs as Stiles pushes the first stall door open.

 

The door swings open to reveal a smartly dressed man with his trousers down his ankles looking in the direction ofthe other stalls. Once the man realizes his stall door is open he scrambles to close the door.

Stiles just stands in shock.

‟Sorry!” Stiles apologizes to the dude behind the stall. ‟You didn't lock!” Stiles defends. ‟Didn't lock!”

Stiles approaches the second stall a bit more hesitantly and very gently pushes the door open, giving time for the person behind to close the door should they wish to.

The door isn't stopped and swings open to reveal a fully dressed Derek, sitting on top of the closed toilet lid with his head resting on his folded hands that stand on top of his legs for support.

 

Derek looks up, revealing his tear-stained face, and drops his hands from his knees to slouch and hang his head in an attempt to conceal his tears.

‟I was hoping for the Pants and Socks look.” Stiles says, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek manages to scoff a laugh through his stuffy nose before looking apologetically at Stiles and starts to cry again.

Stiles decides to slowly enter the toilet stall and closes the stall door and locking it behind him to give him and Derek some privacy.

Stiles turns to face Derek.

‟Nice place you got. It's really cozy.” Stiles says in lieu of greeting.

Derek just lets out a shuddering breath.

Stiles slides down the stall wall to be eye-level with Derek.

‟Sorry.” Stiles apologizes, giving Derek a reassuring and sympathetic smile.

‟I- I've- I've had a bad relationship run over the past few years, and so it's made me not the most positive person.” Stiles explains.

‟I overanalyze. I- I come up with elaborate theories, and make monumentally bad decisions.” Stiles continues.

Derek shakes his head.

‟I - I've got to move on, you know? That's all. I mean, she's out there, you know? She's happy and she's getting on with her life, and I'm-” Derek breaks off into a sob. ‟I'm just holding on!”

‟Okay.” Stiles sighs, ‟A: I- I wouldn't say _happy_ exactly.” Stiles says, trying to comfort Derek.

‟And secondly, I mean, you're not- you're not holding onto _her_. You're holding onto a _feeling_ , and that feeling will eventually pass. Promise.”

Derek nods an agreement at Stiles words.

‟I mean, look… Maybe I was wrong, you know, maybe dating 24 year olds is exactly what you need right now.” Stiles admits.

‟You've changed you're tune.” Derek sniffles, having finally stopped crying.

‟Well, unlike _the older guy_ ,” Stiles says, gesturing to himself. ‟they do have less baggage.” Stiles finishes with a laugh.

‟I mean, Shit. I'm way over my baggage allowance. I'm 6 years single! Six fucking years.” Stiles groans, self deprecatingly.

‟Prior to that, I had 4 years with this person, "Love of my life" potentially(supposedly).. Umm… when out of the blue he ended it, and then he- he-”Stiles scoffs a laugh, unable to finish his sentence. ‟He said he wanted to go to New Zealand to find himself, and then he found himself shacked up with someone else in Alaska 6 months later… I mean, I'm over it, obviously.”

‟Yeah, you really sound it.” Derek quips, nodding his head in understanding and with laughter in his eyes, nose still a bit stuffy. A ghost of a smirk on his lips as he quotes Stiles' exact words he stated earlier to Derek.

Stiles chuckles softly at Derek in return.

‟Apart from one thing.” Stiles continues from his previous statement. ‟One thing that I honestly am not sure I can ever get over…”

‟What?” Derek asks softly, curious to know what Stiles is dragging on.

‟He uh… He changed his Netflix password.” Stiles reveals.

Derek fake gasps, unable to help it at Stiles serious face and convincingly torn up tone.

‟What?” Derek asks faux-appalled. ‟That is unforgivable!” Derek says, laughing near the end, unable to contain his amusement.

Stiles laughs along with him. ‟I know! It is, actually!” Stiles chuckles.

 

They let out the last of their laughter before Derek wipes his face dry and speaks.

‟So… What do you really do for a living?” He asks.

‟I'm an FBI Agent, but I'm currently on a break. Also wanna-be literary polymath and full-time emissary.” Stiles says.

‟Right, right, right. You mentioned the FBI and Emissary thing earlier, sorry I forgot.” Derek remembers and apologizes.

‟Figures, though, about the literary polymath and smartness, you've got good theories.” Derek concedes.

‟Oh, you like them now?” Stiles quips. ‟But I wouldn't really listen to me though, because I'm not exactly the poster child for the dating industry.” He says, framing his face with his hands for emphasis.

‟Really? I'm 40, divorced and crying in a toilet.” Derek chuckles, trying to cheer Stiles up.

Stiles laughs before looking into Derek's eyes.

‟You're just… You're an emotional jigsaw at the moment but you're going to piece yourself back together.” Stiles says encouragingly, not breaking eye contact. ‟You just start with the corners. Look for the blue bits.” Stiles says, smiling.

Derek stares in awe at the wonder that is Stiles before he reminds himself to look away and reply.

‟And where do I find these "blue bits"?” Derek asks gently.

They stare into each others eyes, neither speaking, not wanting to break the moment. Derek feels himself start to slowly lean forward when a voice from above interrupts.

‟Took me 3 years to get over my ex.” The voice says.

They both look up to see its the dude from Stall #1 that Stiles accidentally exposed during his search for Derek earlier. He's stood on his toilet seat so he can perch his torso on the stall walls to peak into Derek's stall.

‟Union therapy. 2 hours everyday for 6 weeks.” The dude reveals.

They gape at him for a moment when they hear rattling from the other side of the stall. A gruff redheaded man with a sizable beard appears up from the opposite wall of the stall and says,

‟I burnt her clothes. Twice!”

 

\---------

 

 

* _Back at the bar_ *

 

 

‟I'm not saying that his pornstar theory is correct…” Deucalion says tentatively to Kate.

‟But you did blow job paradox me.” Kate replies hotly.

Deucalion doesn't reply, obviously caught by Kate, he just purses his lips in fear and guilt.

Before he can salvage or say anything he notices Derek and Stiles returning.

‟Hey! Where did you two get to, ey?” Duke teases lightheartedly.

‟Probably 69-ing in the toilets.” Kate sneers, sliding up next to Duke.

Duke forces a laugh, trying to lighten up the mood.

‟Who's up for a shot?” He asks Derek and Stiles.‟Come on, lets do some shots!”

Kate turns to Duke stiffly.

‟You know what? I think I've had enough to drink tonight.” Stiles says a bit uncomfortable.

‟Yeah, we're just going to head off.” Derek adds, placing a hand on the small of Stiles' back.

‟No! Nonsense, it's a special night so we should mark it somehow.” Deucalion enthuses, turning to the barkeep to order 4 orders of flaming shots.

Derek mutters an Okay under his breath, shrugging his shoulders in confusion, to Stiles and chuckles at Deucalion's antics. Stiles laughs along with him, shaking his head fondly.

 

‟You look like you've been crying.” Kate states with an air of amusement.

Stiles opens his mouth to create an excuse in Derek's defense when Derek beats him to it.

‟Actually, I was crying.” Derek sates in a matter of fact tone.

‟With laughter!” Stiles adds, slinging an arm around Derek's shoulders, turning to Kate with a smile on his face.

‟I mean, have you ever tried to do it in a cubicle that small?” Stiles asks Kate, chuckling as he does so.

‟I think I left my briefs in there.” Stiles says teasingly to Derek, but loud enough for Kate to overhear.

Derek chuckles at Stiles.

Stiles pulls Derek in, looking like a hug to others but he whispers into Derek's ear,

‟She does not need to know the real reason for your tears.” Stiles whispers, still hugging Derek so his back is to Kate.

‟Did you want to leave your briefs in there?” Derek asks into Stiles ear.

Stiles smiles widely with a soft laugh before replying,

‟Focus, Derek!” Laughter in his voice, soft so Kate doesn't over hear. He turns away from Derek to fully face Kate and Duke, grabbing the two shots nearest to him that have yet to be lit aflame.

Stiles turns swiftly to Derek, handing Derek his shot.

‟Okay, repeat after me; After this shot, I will be stronger, wiser and finally moving on.” Stiles says, staring into Derek's eyes to make sure he understands.

‟After this shot, I will be stronger, wiser and finally moving on.” Derek repeats, smiling at Stiles as he does so.

‟Fuck the past.” Stiles says with a bit of heat.

Derek nods in agreement, eyes slit with determination.

‟Fuck the past.” He agrees, clinking their shot glasses together.

 

Derek downs his immediately after, Stiles on the other hand pauses before he drinks, smelling his shot in distaste.

Stiles throws his drink behind him instead, accidentally throwing his drink into Deucalion's eyes, who had the misfortune of turning around as Stiles threw his drink.

Deucalion screams at the pain of having the alcohol thrown into his eyes, he collapses on the bar top, his arm accidentally landing on the two flaming shots waiting on the bar, causing his shirt sleeve to light on fire.

Stiles is hastily and frantically apologizing in the background of the commotion.

‟Do something!” Kate screams at Stiles. ‟You're a fireman, PUT THE FUCKING FIRE OUT!”

The barman turns to Stiles with a fire extinguisher in his hands and hands it to him.

Stiles fumbles with the extinguisher for a split second before finally activating it, in his panic he accidentally sprays Kate with the extinguisher first, he may remain spraying her fully on purpose, before he turns to put the fire out on Deucalion, also staying on him for a few seconds more than necessary to fully cover him in the spray.

Derek, who during the whole commotion had been watching in patient fascination, is now fully cracking up, laughing with his whole body.

 

 

\----------

 

 

* _Beacon County Pier_ *

 

‟THAT,” Derek says, laughter in his voice. ‟is what I call "Closure"!”

Stiles laughs along with him, both of them having never stopped laughing since the bar.

‟I mean that's the dictionary definition, right there!” Stiles says in agreement to Derek.

‟Denial! Depression! Acceptance!-” Derek states, chopping his hands to emphasize each stage.

‟Fire!” Stiles finishes with Derek as they laugh once again.

 

They're still laughing as they head back to Beacon County Station.

‟So, whats next?” Derek asks Stiles.

‟Okay, whats the time?” Stiles replies.

‟It is 10 o'clock.”

‟Is it? Oh shit!” Stiles whines as he walks up the stairs to the entrance of the train station. Derek follows along behind him. ‟I should check up on home, actually.” Stiles says, to which Derek agrees.

 

As they enter the Train station, Derek starts to receive a few notifications on his phone.

‟So, I- I think I'm going to finally head home to my parents anniversary party, but I was just- this is a crazy idea but I was just thinking… Do you want to-” Stiles says, only to be interrupted by Derek, who hasn't said anything since reading the notifications from his phone since they entered the Station, asking him to shush.

‟Join? because it would be nice to… not go alone for a change and uh- if you-” Stiles says only to yet again be interrupted by Derek scoffing a laugh and says,

‟Oh my god! He has called and texted like… a LOT.”

Stiles loses all enthusiasm and hope of asking Derek to come with him to the anniversary party after that, weariness and dread fills his stomach.

‟Who has?” Stiles asks curiously, voice void of emotion.

‟Danny!” Derek replies.

‟Danny?” Stiles repeats, disbelief in his voice.

‟Yeah, Danny! Apparently he spoke to Boyd and realized there had obviously been some kind of misunderstanding and still wants to meet up!” Derek chuckles.

Stiles scoffs a laugh.

‟Even after you stood him up?” Stiles asks confused and crushed, but making his question sound teasing. Derek doesn't notice. Derek laughs instead. ‟Is he a loser?” Stiles asks, which goes unheard by Derek.

‟Well, technically, YOU stood him up, actually. Anyway, he's young, you know? so he's not a total cynic like you,” Derek teases back. Unfortunately, Stiles just sees it as another reason as to why he's single and as a reason why a guy like Derek won't choose him. ‟like _Us, ye_ t.”

‟Right, right. You're 24 year old obsession, isn't it?” Stiles mutters.

Derek stops walking, which in turn makes Stiles pause his walk as well.

‟You said I should keep it simple!” Derek exclaims.

Stiles scoffs. ‟When?” He asks.

‟Half an hour ago! at the toilet!” Derek replies. ‟So, uh, what's your theory for this one?” Derek asks.

 

‟My theory?” Stiles repeats, still not believing this is happening to him, when he thought Derek actually liked him and could possibly want to date him, Stiles.

‟Yeah, your theory. Is it Guy meets guy? or Guy doesn't meet guy?” Derek clarifies.

All Stiles can do is smile through the pain.

‟I mean, come on this when you tell me what to do. Then I'll help you and then uh… You know, its a little back and forth and then eventually I-” Derek stops as Stiles walks away from him.

‟Hang on, wait!” Derek calls to Stiles, catching up to him easily.

‟What for?” Stiles asks blankly. _Unbelievable, a were but he's so excited that Danny still wants to meet him that he's so self absorbed he doesn't notice howmuch this is hurting me_ , Stiles thinks.

‟Well, because all night you've had all these good opinions and suddenly you're all-”

‟What do you want, Derek?” Stiles interrupts, ‟Do you want- Do you want my _permission_ or something?” Stiles scoffs.

‟No.” Derek replies a bit ticked off with Stiles behavior and interruption.

‟Okay, well then, I think you should meet with Danny.” Stiles states.

‟Yeah but- thats not-” Derek flounders, unsure of how he feels about Stiles answer.

‟What are you waiting for?” Stiles asks exasperatedly.

‟What am I waiting for? I- I don't know what I'm waiting for! Okay I'll meet Danny.” Derek states.

‟Okay, great!” Stiles says, voice high at the end with forced cheer.

 

Stiles laughs and looks around, not wanting to look Derek in the eyes. He looks up and feels like life is kicking him while he's down.

‟You meeting him here or?” Stiles asks Derek, pointing above him at the giant station clocks above them. A contrast to how they met, they now part under the same giant clocks.

Derek looks up and sees what Stiles is pointing at. He laughs a bit manically at the irony of it all.

‟Yes! There it is!” Derek exclaims, at a loss for words.

Stiles rummages around his backpack.

‟Well, you can give him this back, okay?” Stiles says, handing the **6 Billion People & You** book out to Derek.

‟What's-? Oh, no need. He bought another one.” Derek says.

‟Of course he did.” Stiles says, wheezing laughs as he packs the book back in his bag.

‟I haven't read it, to be honest.” Derek says.

‟Oh?” Stiles says, faux-interested, as he zips his bag up. ‟Maybe we should've.”

 

They lapse into an awkward silence that lasts a few seconds before Derek breaks it.

‟So, um, is that everything?”

‟Yeah!” Stiles replies.

‟Yeah.” Derek repeats, a bit sad. They stare into each others eyes for a few seconds before Stiles decides to break contact.

‟Uh, so sorry for derailing your date.” Stiles apologizes, self deprecatingly

‟You know what? I'm glad you did. Because otherwise I would have nothing to talk about on the next one.” Derek says, teasing at the end.

‟Yeah! it is a good anecdote, I could probably use it on the next one for myself.” Stiles laughs.

‟Yeah, so, look after yourself,” Derek says, dragging it out, not really wanting this to end.

Stiles sticks his hand out for Derek to shake.

‟It's what I do best.” Stiles jokes, as Derek shakes his hand.

‟Okay, uhm-”

‟Bye.” Stiles says quickly before turning to leave.

He doesn't go far, Derek still has his hand clasped and pulls Stiles back in. When Stiles turns to face Derek, Derek steps closer and kisses Stiles on his cheek. The same cheek he kissed when they met. Derek bites his lip, wanting to taste Stiles a bit longer and worried for how Stiles will react.

Stiles simply stares at Derek for a second before slipping his hand out of Derek's grasp and walks towards the train gate that leads back to Beacon Hills.

 

‟I'll Facebook you!” Derek calls after Stiles. He doesn't have Facebook per se but Laura made an account for him that he could use if only to contact Stiles.

‟Not on Facebook!” Stiles calls back. He does have a Facebook, its just as an FBI agent, he rarely uses it unless its with friends, but he's not sure if he wants to talk to Derek after this.

‟Idiot!” Derek teases fondly, reminding Stiles that he can hear his lie, and of the memory attached to the word.

‟Idiot!” Stiles returns a bit softly, knowing Derek can still hear him as he enters through the gate.

Derek smiles at Stiles retreating back until he loses sight of him through the crowd. He looks down at the floor and shakes his head at himself.

‟Idiot.” he growls at himself.

‟idiot.” Stiles says dully at himself, as he swipes his card to pass through the gate barriers.

 

Stiles walks blankly through the train until he finds an empty lane to settle down in.

Once seated Stiles rifles though his bag to see if he can work on his speech for his parents anniversary. He takes out the black leather bound book and opens it up to reveal… A list.

A list of Derek's likes. The list he made for his blind date with Danny.

Stiles flips to the next page only to reveal a page dedicated to the name Danny in big bold writing surrounded by a few animated hearts and his fears of how his blind date could go bad.

Stiles closes the book and lets his head fall back on the headrest of the train seat as he realizes how stupid he was to think Derek could choose him over a guy like Danny.

 

_I never stood a chance._

 

 


	9. This Isn't A Power Ballad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, it is the second to last. I will try to post the last as soon as I can. Enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated. :)

 

‟What kind of psycho pretends to be someone else's blind date?”

Derek laughs a bit at Danny's question. He knows Danny didn't mean anything bad by it, he is just confused and shocked at the length Stiles went through to get a date.

‟I know it's…” Derek trails off before Danny speaks up again.

‟Although, it does prove what a publishing sensation **6 Billion** has been!” Danny points out proudly. To which Derek just awkwardly lets out a reluctant/strained sound of agreement .

‟Anyway, let's just pretend the whole thing never happened and lets just start over!” Danny proposes, raising his glass of white for Derek to cheers with his beer.

Derek downs the whole bottle as Danny stares at him in concern.

‟Sorry. I'm just very thirsty, I did a lot of walking today.” Derek says in hopes his half-lie is convincing enough for Danny. Danny just lets out an awkward chuckle so Derek decides to ask a question to change the topic of focus.

 

‟So, Danny, I heard that you work in the city.”

‟Correct! And I love it!” Danny gushes.

‟"Lunch is for wimps!"” Derek jokes laughing, remembering the reference Stiles had told him earlier when he was pretending to be Danny.

However, the joke falls flat as Danny looks confused, obviously not knowing the reference.

‟It's- It's from Wall Street. You know, from the film. "If you need a friend get a dog."” Derek tries, hoping his quote that Stiles got, will help Danny recognize the film.

‟Oh! Uh, is that the one with Leonardo DiCaprio?” Danny asks hopeful.

‟Uh no.” Derek says wincing, realizing Danny is referring to Wolf of Wall Street. ‟So, Boyd told me that you are a triathlete!” Derek says, changing the subject, trying desperately to salvage this awkward date. Guiltily, he is secretly wishing Stiles were here in front of him instead of Danny. _At least then it wouldn't be awkward. He understood and related with me._

 

 

\--------

 

 

* _At the Stilinski Residence, Beacon Hills_ *

 

 

 

The party is well under way, guests are conversing in the living room and Melissa is talking with some nurses by the couch. Isaac approaches John by the buffet table and asks him if he'd like to start the speech as its already getting quite late. John nods and sets his red wine down after taking one last sip.

‟Attention! Atención! Attenzione! Uwaga!” Isaac calls out, gathering the attention of the guests, much to John's embarrassment.

‟Thanks, Isaac, thank you!” John says bashfully before addressing the guests once they've quieted down and Isaac has settled down on the couch next to Scott.

‟Well, here we all are! I had rather hoped that our oldest son, Stiles, would've been here to do the speech. But seeing as he's been a uh.. little delayed,” John says turning to Scott for confirmation, Scott reluctantly and apologetically shrugs and lifts his hand in a "what can you do" way. ‟So, it falls to myself, to uh find a few choice words.” The guests cheer and applaud him in encouragement, all knowing how John isn't the best as he'd like to be at speeches.

 

John turns to face Melissa fully and chuckles.

‟I mean seriously, whats left for us to say to each other after 30 years together?” John asks. Melissa snorts.

‟"Take the fucking recycling out!"” She replies jokingly, causing the other guests to laugh.

‟Still as blunt as the day I met her!” John says to the guests making Melissa smile and shake her head fondly at him. ‟And still as beautiful.” He adds. The guests all awe as Melissa preens and blushes under his admiration towards her.

‟And although I doubt that we have um, another, hopefully 40 years ahead of us,-” 

‟I hope not.” Melissa teases, causing more chuckles to go around the room.

‟- Or that we will ever agree that you can park on double-yellow lines on a Sunday-” John continues, this time poking at Melissa's little habit.

‟But you can't actually!” Scott pipes in with his hand in front of his mouth in a stage-whisper.

‟whose side are you on?” Melissa asks faux-offended to her son who in turn hides his face behind Isaac as he cackles.

‟- Or if she will ever _fully_ trust me with the big weekly shop,” John says, kind of joking but not, he wants to be able to go shopping and buy stuff he likes instead of the restrictive diet Melissa and Stiles gets him.

‟Not a hope in hell!” Melissa emphasizes, knowing John's scheme.

‟Right.” John concedes. He picks up his red wine again and raises it to Melissa. ‟Well, heres to spending whatever years we have left together.”

The guests all awe and gush as they raise their own glasses to cheers the happy couple.

‟Mel, I am an empty shell on the beach without you.” John says, staring into Melissa's eyes, their glasses raised in a toast, neither breaking focus.

‟Oh, thats a good one!” Isaac moans in appreciation, tearing up a bit as Scott laughs with tears in his eyes.

‟I am a laundry disaster waiting to happen.” John continues, this time causing the room to erupt in laughter at the change in mood, obviously having no more creativity for words.

‟I am an old pear,” John forges on, laughter filling the room, drowning out the sound of Stiles entering the front door with grocery bags in each hand. ‟Left to soften in the fruit bowl!”

 

Its the change in laughter to cheers that has John noticing Stiles arrival. He cries out a joyous laugh to welcome Stiles back.

‟Oho! Here he is!” John cheers.

Stiles enters the living room with a forced smile, still carrying the grocery bags. Melissa stands to greet him happily.

‟I'm so sorry I'm late.” Stiles says softly, then holds the grocery bags higher, ‟but I remembered the chocolate mousse!” He says as cheerfully as he can, a big smile on his face. The room hoorays for him and Stiles big smile slowly drops to an anguished grimace as he starts to sob. He drops his hands back to his sides and hangs his head to try to hide his face.

‟What is it, sweetie?” Melissa asks concerned, approaching Stiles. Isaac and Scott rise from their position on the couch and go to Stiles, John walking besides them.

Stiles raises his hands again, this time with his palm out to try to get his family to sit back down, he forces another smile on his face in hopes to placate his family, not wanting to ruin the party. His family, knowing him so well, gently herd Stiles out into the hallway, away from the guests prying eyes and ears, to find out what happened.

 

 

\---------

 

 

* _Beacon County Pier_ *

 

‟Mm, yeah, I've got a lot of big home improvement plans,” Derek says after swallowing his beer down. ‟Do up my loft, gotta paint my hallway, you know-” Derek gets interrupted as Danny perks up at the mention of painting.

‟Yes, Boyd said that you're a bit of an artiste!” Danny says cheerfully.

‟N- Uh- Yeah, I, you know, I dabble.” Derek says a bit strained before dropping his shoulders and gives up. ‟No, I don't dabble. Who am I trying to kid.” Derek says forlornly. Danny's eyes dart around, thinking of something to say, before he comes up with, ‟I got an A in Art for my AP class.”

‟I… Don't remember what I got for my AP classes.” Derek chuckles. Danny laughs softly as well, ‟I'm kidding, I'm not that old. I got 2 Bs and a C. So..” Derek trails off, thinking back on his senior year of high school. ‟No, I didn't, sorry i got 2 Cs and a B… Anyway I passed them all.”

‟Wel-Well done!” Danny forces out cheerfully. An awkward silence fall between them for a few seconds.

 

‟Anyway, I am so glad that you're a fan of **6 Billion People & You**, and I am so sorry that I was late to meet you. But actually, the reason that I had to buy another copy was because I left my first copy to this guy on the train,”

Derek smiles at that, knowing that its Stiles whom Danny is talking about.

‟- and he so needed to read it. He- he was a very unhappy soul.”

At that, Derek's smile drops realizing that Derek is now one of the contributors to Stiles unhappiness.

‟You know? like one of those "Lost hope, Clock ticking" kind of man.” Danny stops speaking seeing the regret and conflict on Derek's face. He lets Derek have a second to internalize before he speaks up again.

‟Anyways, should we do the list?” He asks, reaching in his back to take out his green notebook.

Derek agrees and rifles through his satchel to retrieve the small black leather-bound book and flips it open to the memorized page.

 

Derek freezes.

 

‟I can't wait to see what your favourite food is!” Danny says with a chuckle.

Derek distractedly chuckles in return, staring at the open page.

It's Stiles speech for his parents' 15th wedding anniversary.

As Derek reads the rough draft of Stiles' speech he is filled with growing regret. Yet, he can't help the smile that sneaks onto his lips as he reads what Stiles has written.

 

‟Ready?” Danny's soft inquisitive voice cuts through his thoughts.

 

Derek realizes that he's made a huge mistake.

 

 

\- - - -

 

 

‟I am so sorry about this.” Derek apologizes to Danny as they walk down the stairs on their way to the main road so Derek can grab a taxi.

 

‟What are you talking about? This is amazing! If I hadn't left him that book- Oh my God! Its like the most epic love story ever AND it means that I was right and he was wrong! TAXI!!” Danny says in a rush and hails Derek a cab once they've reached the pavements.

A taxi pulls up a minute later and Derek hurriedly climbs in. Danny closes the door behind Derek and asks him where he's going to meet Stiles.

Derek frowns.

‟Shit! I have no idea.” He sighs.

‟Just call him.” Danny suggests.

‟Wel- I- I don't have his number. I have your number.” Derek points out exasperatedly.

‟What's his name?” Danny asks.

‟Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.” Derek recalls the sleazy barman from the bowling alley, Matt, say.

‟Well, look him up on Facebook.” Danny encourages, trying to be optimistic.

‟He's not on Facebook. And even if he was, it'd be hard to actually find him, he's an FBI agent.” Derek explains,

‟Don't be ridiculous, you must have some mutual friends or something to help search for him.” Danny urges.

‟You absolute genius!” Derek says in reverence, kissing Danny on the cheek in thanks and in farewell.

‟Beacon County Bar & Bowling Alley, please!” Derek says to the cabbie.

‟Good luck with the triathlete season! Thank you, Danny!” Derek says to Danny as the cab starts moving. Danny waves him goodbye.

 

 

\- - - -

 

* _Beacon County Bowling Alley_ *

 

 

Pool balls bounce around the pool table as someone takes their shot. The man straightens and sniffs at the scarfdraped around his neck.

 

Theres the sound of pounding footsteps as Derek runs towards the pool area and slides to a stop in front of the man.

 

‟Matt! I - is that my scarf?” Derek asks, seeing his scarf that he gave Stiles wrapped around Matt's neck.

‟Where's Stiles?” Matt asks, ignoring Derek's question.

‟Thats actually what I need to talk to you about. I have to find him and I think he's at his parents. Do you know where they live?” Derek asks urgently as Matt just bends to continue playing pool. However, after hearing that Derek has to find Stiles, Matt realizes that Derek must have fucked up.

‟I know the exact google map coordinates.” Matt growls with excitement. He straightens up and walks towards the entrance of the Bowling alley. Derek contemplates for a split second on whether or not confiding in Matt for help was a good idea after all, before he rushes after Matt.

 

\- - - -

 

‟Holy shit!” Derek growls in frustration as Matt speeds over a speed bump causing the car to fly for a few seconds before harshly thudding back on the road. ‟You know what, Matt, I would be quite happy to take the train.” Derek spits out.

 

‟What's the plan?” Matt asks, yet again ignoring Derek.

‟What's my plan?” Derek repeats.

‟Yeah, to win his heart.” Matt elaborates, staring into Derek's eyes as he says it, before going back to focus on the road.

‟This isn't a power ballad.” Derek deadpans.

‟Well it should be.” Matt says, grabbing a drink from the upholder and taking a swig. ‟Grand romantic gestures, Derek. Thats what it's all about. Declarations, heart on the line.” Matt continues. Derek meanwhile realizes that after what he did to Stiles, Stiles deserves a grand romantic gesture.

‟That kind of stuff. Thats what I was going for back there at the toilets.” Matt continues, breaking Derek's thoughts.

Derek processes what Matt had just said and nods his head in understanding and disgust.

‟Actions, you know? More than words.” Matt emphasizes, taking another swig and not putting the drink down.

 

‟JESUS!” Derek growls yet again as Matt makes a hard turn with one hand and not slowing down.

 

‟Taught myself to drive with just my left hand!” Matt boasts proudly once they've rightened. Derek turns to regard Matt. ‟Pretty useful I can tell you.” Matt continues coyly, raising his left hand and waving it at Derek.

Derek feels his stomach churn in disgust and horror at what Matt was implying.

 

Finally, to Derek's relief, the car skids to a stop in front of a house.

 

‟Are we here?” derek asks Matt in surprise.

 

Matt simply nods his head in affirmation.

Derek climbs out of the car and approaches the house in front of him before asking,

‟What house number is he?”

‟74” Matt says. ‟Now go, go go! God speed, my amigo!” And speeds away before Derek can say anything.

 

Derek looks at Matts departing car, he didn't hear a lie in his heartbeat when he told him the house number but Derek has a weird feeling that Matt is lying about something. Not wanting to waste time he embarks to find the house number 74 after seeing the house he was dropped off at was 78.

 

\---------

 

 

* _Stilinski Residence, Beacon Hills_ *

 

 

‟Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!” Stiles moans, emphasizing each word with a head bang on the doorframe. Melissa and John trying, and failing, to stop Stiles from hitting his head further. ‟I should've just told him no,” Stiles cries out before his words end up being lost in his cries and his family can't distinguish any more coherent words.

 

‟Go easy, Stiles because it is a partition wall.” Isaac reminds unhelpfully, referencing to the wall Stiles is currently banging his head against.

 

‟I got something about a party?” John says, hoping someone else heard something to help distinguish what Stiles is trying to say.

‟Yeah, this party?” Melissa agrees before asking Stiles if he mean their party.

‟And I was gonna bring him here and everything.” Stiles says brokenly, gasping for air.

‟Oh my god, you were gonna bring the man on the phone!” Scott realizes excitedly.

‟The strange man you were on a date with?” Isaac asks for clarification.

‟But it didn't go well?” John asks his son cautiously and slowly.

‟No, it did go well! It did!” Stiles says, voice squeaking and breaking at the end as he starts to cry again.

John, Melissa, Scott and Isaac cheer for him, hearing that the date went well, hoping to cheer Stiles up.

But even as Stiles smiles, he sobs instead of laughs.

‟Oh no, its not a good thing.” Melissa realizes.

‟oh. Boo!” John says, trying to let Stiles know that whatever happened, he's on his side.

 

\---------

 

Derek jogs up the driveway of house 74, and climbs up the steps that lead to the front door.

 

\--------

 

‟Come on now, son, just tell us what happened.” John pries gently, just wanting to know so that he can help Stiles better.

 

‟Okay.” Stiles acquiesces, and takes a big breath of air before he speaks.

 

~ _Ding Dong_ ~

 

The doorbell rings before Stiles can say anything else.

 

‟I'll go get that.” Isaac offers, so that Stiles can at least tell his immediate family whats got him down without the interruption.

 

\---------

 

Derek combs his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look decent, as he waits for the door to open.

 

\--------

 

Isaac opens the door and freezes upon seeing who it is.

 

Stiles and the others look up to see why Isaac hasn't said anything.

 

‟What are you doing here?” Stiles asks in disbelief.

 

 

 

 


	10. You Are My Blue Bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed the story! thank you for those who have stuck around until the end, and special thanks to those who encouraged me to finish writing this!   
> P.S John and Melissa have known each other for 30 years, 15 as friends and 15 years married. Just wanted to clarify that. :)

 

_Isaac opens the door and freezes upon seeing who it is._

 

_Stiles and the others look up to see why Isaac hasn't said anything._

 

_‟What are you doing here?” Stiles asks in disbelief._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Derek's mouth hangs open is disbelief.

 

‟Is Stiles here?” Derek asks.

 

The two teen girls who opened the door for him eye him up. One of them is bold enough to get close.

‟Are you the stripper-gram?” She asks.

 

‟What. No!” Derek denies, but his words are ignored as the two girls haul him inside the house, which apparently is hosting a house party.

 

\------

 

‟Stiles, I had to come and find you.”

Matt says as he leans against the doorframe of the entrance. Stiles stares open-mouthes in dread and shock.

‟How did you-” Stiles starts but can't finish.

‟I just couldn't leave it like that.” Matt continues.

 

‟Oh my god, Stiles is this..?” Melissa asks, laughing in delight. Mistaking Matt as the date Stiles likes.

‟Well come on in, we've got a chair for you!” Isaac greets warmly, none the wiser.

‟You've got a chair? for me?” Matt asks delighted. ‟Well, that sounds lovely.”

‟No, thats not-” Stiles tries to say but is unheard by his families cheerful voices trying to welcome Matt.

Matt is clearly enjoying himself by helping himself to some snacks and trying to integrate with the other party guests.

‟No.” Stiles breaths out, feeling like his world is crashing down around him.

 

\------

 

Derek is lead through the halls by the two girls, he takes in the chaos of the party around him. they finally stop as one of the girls calls the attention of the party-goers.

‟Hey, Everyone! Everybody!” She calls, words a bit slurred by the alcohol, but she manages to get the attention of most of the people in the area. ‟Guys, this is…” She trails off, already haven forgotten Derek's name.

‟Derek!” Derek supplies. He hear some people greet him hello.

‟He's looking for- looking for…”

‟Stiles!” Derek supplies yet again.

‟Stiles! STILES! Are you here!?~” One of the girls calls out.

This just results in some people calling out saying they have style, one girl says _she_ is Stiles before throwing up in a sink.

Then almost half the people in the room raise their hands yelling out simultaneously ‟We are Stiles!”

Derek has had enough of this drunken nonsense.

 

‟No! No, no, no!” Derek yells out, ‟You're not! None of you are Stiles okay?” Derek says loudly, using a bit of his beta voice to be heard above the other voices and the music. He makes his way to the girl who is still throwing up in the sink.

‟He's 34, not 15 or whatever age you all- Look! There's a girl being sick in the sink!” He calls out, finally reaching her. He pulls her hair back gently so she doesn't get any throw up on it, he starts to pat her back as she continues.

‟LISTEN! Stiles is uh- He's got very a cute nose, and a constellation of moles on his face. uhm-” Derek tries to think of better ways to describe Stiles as he sees some of the guys in the room looking confused or giving him blank looks.

‟Stiles Stilinski! Anyone ever heard of STILES STILINSKI?” Derek asks the room.

He hears some girls repeating Stiles full name for him.

 

‟OI!” a young boy calls out.

Derek turns to face the boy sporting a Devenford lacrosse tank top.

‟Did you say Stiles Stilinski?!” Brett calls out to Derek.

‟Yes!” Derek replies, hope filling his stomach.

‟He used to visit my pack leader!” Brett tells Derek, not bothering with lying, some are too far gone to even notice and the others are actually his pack mates.

‟Can you take me to him?” Derek asks. The party goers all turn to Brett for his answer.

‟Yes, I can!” Brett replies, sending Derek a proud smirk. Everyone cheers loudly for Derek and Brett.

 

As Derek and Brett run out of the house, they realize that the others have followed. Derek runs ahead, Brett having already relayed Stiles actual address, not wanting to waste time. However, he pauses unsure of which direction he should go from the house he currently is at, thankfully Brett appears next to him and points him in the right direction.

 

He runs, no restrictions, just his determination and his werewolf speed.

 

He hears soft thudding behind him, he turns his head and sees Brett a few paces behind himself, and the rest of Brett's pack running behind him. He's not sure why but at this moment he's never felt more alive.

 

\----

 

Matt tries his best to cozy up to Stiles, but even in his depressed state, Stiles does his best to avoid him. John, Scott, Melissa and Isaac watch in equal states of confusion and caution about Matt.

 

Scott tries to recall the voice he heard on the phone and realizes that Matts voice is different. Not wanting to disturb the other guests, Scott quietly relays his realization to John.

John approaches Matt, who is currently trying unsuccessfully to feed his son some chocolate pudding. However, Stiles stands up suddenly, as if waking up from a trance, and calls the attention of the guests.

 

‟I just want to say a few words.” Stiles tells the room.

John uses this as his opportunity to stand beside Matt and grab one of his arms in a firm and tight grip, away from the other guests eyes. Matt throws John a side glance, thinking John isn't aware of how tightly he's griping him, but sees how Johns eyes have a serious glare that his face doesn't reveal.

Matt gulps, but decides to act like nothings wrong and turns his attention to Stiles.

 

‟I actually prepared a speech but… uh… I lost it. And so, its kind of a long story how that all…” Stiles says but trails off, mumbling his last words. ‟Actually, you know what? I'm just going to tell you! 'Cause it's actually the reason why I was so late,” Stiles says, this time turning to Scott, making sure Scott knows that he's getting his answer as to why he couldn't answer his phone and why he's late. ‟And the reason why this speech is going to be so rubbish.” This time turning to face Melissa whilst shooting his dad an apologetic glance from where he is stood by Matt.

 

‟I - I met a man today.” Stiles says. He pauses, trying to get his bearings to get out the rest.

‟Hello!” Matt calls out playfully, raising a hand. Scott glares at Matt, John tightens his grip that is sure to leave a bruise. Matt winces and drops his hand, knowing now that he's been found out.

‟No. Not this man.” Stiles says to the room, confirming Matt's fear.

‟Um, I was standing underneath the clocks at Beacon County Station when a man called Derek, mistook me for his blind date and.. uh.. Instead of just saying "Hey, you got the wrong guy!"” Stiles says laughing self-deprecatingly. ‟like a normal person, uhm, I thought it was a good idea to just pretend that I was his date.” Stiles finishes with a grimace.

 

Scott gasps audibly and theres a few quiet murmurs from the other guests. John uses the distraction to lead Matt closer to the direction of the front door, he's stopped when Scott speaks up, catching the guests attention to where he's stood by the doorway of the hall leading to the front door.

‟You didn't, Stiles!” Scott says in mild shock.

 

‟I did, but, you know I went out and I, you know, for the first time in ages, I put myself out there! And I- I took a chance! And I- I even got stronger thighs.” Stiles mentions, recalling fondly the time he raced Derek in his Taxi.

‟But then, Derek found out that I wasn't who I said I was, uh a 24 year old triathlete by the way,” Stiles continues. Scott scoffs at the age of Derek's actual date, whilst Isaac repeats ‟24?” in a slightly amazed tone, causing Scott to shoot Isaac a glare.

‟yeah, and so he went to go meet his real blind date! So, blah blah blah, the end!” Stiles ends flippantly to mask his heartbreak.

 

The guests all aw, and give him pitying looks, Melissa and John send him supportive but sad looks, not wanting to see their son heartbroken.

John leans in to Matts side and whispers harshly for him to leave his house, and ‟If i ever see or hear that you've been near my son or any one of my family members again, I will put you in jail and make sure you don't get out for a very, very long time. Am I clear?” Matt nods an affirmative and very slowly shuffles his way to the doorway that leads to the front door, trying not to gain any attention from the others. John, confident and happy to see Matt making an effort to leave, even if it is at a snails pace, he makes his way over to sit besides his wife.

 

‟No, don't be sad! God, I'm not sad” Stiles says, trying to lift their spirits, but is unsuccessful ‟… I'm a bit sad.” He admits.

‟uh, But I'm also quite proud of myself! Because I tried, and, no, it didn't work out. But… I got a hint of what could be out there for me, like…” Stiles trails off for a moment before lifting a hand to indicate his parents. ‟a fun, loving, crazy, contradictory, long happy life with someone. Something that these two have had since they first laid eyes on each other 30 years ago.”

Melissa chuckles, rubbing Johns leg affectionately as they both gaze lovingly at each other before looking at Stiles with pride and happiness.

‟So, please, join me in toasting them! And wishing them a very happy anniversary!” Stiles announces, raising his wine glass and waiting for everyone else to do the same before he continues.

‟To my mum and dad.” Stiles sniffles at them, overcome with happiness for them. ‟To John and Melissa!” he announces proudly to the room.

 

Everyone cheers, glasses clink against each other as they all congratulate John and Melissa. Matt takes this as his moment to walk properly to the doorway, not having made much of a distance doing his snail walk earlier, and makes his leave.

 

‟I liked that speech. I liked it a lot.” John compliments Stiles, who thanks him in return. ‟Much better than last years.”

‟Yeah…” Stiles admits, cringing at the memory of last years failed speech. ‟That wasn't very…” Stiles trails off cringing, before giving his dad a big smile as he makes his way over to Scott.

 

Scott greets Stiles with a big hug.

‟Stronger thighs, I'm so proud of you!” Scott says as he squeezes Stiles.

‟Thanks bro, and thanks for telling dad about Matt stalker.” Stiles says.

‟Anytime bro.” Scott replies, patting Stiles on the back lightly before letting him go.

‟Just keep on going, my darling, you'll get there in the end.” Melissa encourages as she gives Stiles her own squeezing hug. Stiles smiles into her shoulder before they part.

‟So, where's this Derek, now?” Isaac asks.

Stiles opens his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by a knocking on the living room window.

‟He's at the window.” Stiles says in confusion.

 

Everyone turns in time to see a decent crowd of inebriated teens with a leather jacket clad man at the center calling out to Stiles. The man pries the window open, which the sheriff is certain was locked, and gracefully enters the living room.

Derek walks past a few guests, politely greeting and apologizing to them before he stops in front of Stiles.

‟Stiles, I thought you might want your speech.” Derek says in lieu of a greeting.

‟I- uh- Its too late, I've already -” Stiles starts but is interrupted by Derek.

‟No,no,no. Do you want _your_ speech, _Stiles_?” Derek asks again.

‟uh.. Yes?” Stiles says, still slightly confused but willing to hear Derek out.

‟Okay, good. I just want you to be quiet and let me give it to you then.” Derek says before breathing deeply to prepare himself.

‟Ladies and gentlemen, uh.. Boys and girls,” Derek says, turning to include the slightly intoxicated teen pack and Brett, before turning to face Stiles again. ‟And friends and members of Stiles' family whom I've never met before in my life. This is- uhm… I met a guy today, um, the wrong guy. Except he turned out to be the right guy, and uh, this guy who took a chance on me in the most bizarre and romantic way possible wanted me to take a chance on him, butum I- I- I didn't. I didn't. I blew it. Like a stupid, 40 year old, mid-life crisis dickhead that I am!” Derek chuckles nervously, John raises an eyebrow at Derek's words whilst Melissa turns to look a Scott with a slight smile on her face, concealing her laughter. ‟Which is why I - I sought help from old beaus,” Derek says, gritting his teeth at the recollection of Matt's deceit as well as his faint scent wafting in the living room. ‟Not the most reliable of sources, really. whatever. But undeterred I commandeered these brilliant young drunks,” Derek continues, lifting a hand in the direction of Brett and his tipsy pack who cheer softly for them.

‟Because nothing was going to stop me from finding this guy and telling him what I should've told him earlier on.” Derek takes a deep breath before pushing on.

‟Stiles, I am so, so fucking glad you pretended to be my date today because if you hadn't, then I never would've heard any of your amazing sex theories, or watching you trying to get jalapeño out of your teeth or witnessed your very instinctive fireman skills!”

Stiles laughs at that, also shooting his dad an apologetic look for when Derek mentioned his sex theories.

‟I never would've gotten to know that muddy, beautiful, triathlete face. Or witnessed that awesome, highly competitive ass as you're about to get another strike. In fact, if you hadn't had pretended to be my date today, my day would've been utterly rubbish. … And so, quite possibly, would've been the rest of my life.”

The guests and family members aww at Derek's speech, only to be cut of by Derek himself.

‟Don't make those noises around me, I'm not finished.” He takes another deep breath before continuing.

‟Stiles, you said I'm an emotional jigsaw and that I should look for the blue bits.” Derek reminds Stiles, staring at him, watching Stiles tearful eyes, looking back at him with hope. ‟I think you might be the blue bits, Stiles. So, what do you say? Quid pro quo?” Derek asks Stiles, hoping he'll remember their first meeting and the reference.

 

Stiles is silent, looking like he's contemplating something. John and Melissa look between Stiles and Derek hopeful, as does Scott, Isaac and the tipsy pack. No one speaks, all waiting for Stiles' answer.

 

Stiles works his mouth for a few seconds before he speaks.

‟What does it say in **6 Billion People & You**?” Stiles asks Derek.

Derek stands frozen for a split second before moving. ‟Oh, yeah.” Derek says to himself softly before turning to the people closest to him, which happens to be John and Melissa. John holds his wine out for Derek to take, Derek thanks him before straightening and turning to face Stiles again. He raises his glass to Stiles who has his own glass raised to Derek.

 

‟Fuck the past!” They say in unison, chuckling at each other before they take a drink. The other guests repeats them and toasts to them, drinking their own drinks as they continue on celebrating.

After Derek finishes his sip, he hands back the drink to John who thanks him, smiles at him warmly and welcomes him to the family.

Derek thanks him and smiles back at him before turning to Stiles. He cups Stiles face gently in his hands, stroking his cheeks softly as he gazes into his eyes. Stiles smiles warmly at him, his whiskey eyes lighting with happiness. Derek flashes his blue eyes for a split second before leaning down and kissing Stiles deeply.

There are cheers heard from the tipsy pack outside, seeing Derek finally getting the guy he was looking for. They continue partying on outside until Brett leads them back to the pack house.

 

‟Hands, ass!” Stiles says breaking the kiss for a brief moment.

‟My hands aren't on your ass.” Derek replies, bewildered.

‟I know.” Stiles replies, smiling into the kiss. Derek smirks before placing his hands on Stiles ass and squeezes it.

 

Scott laughs both happy for Stiles and uncomfortable at seeing a man squeeze his brothers ass, Isaac kisses Scott to distract him and revert his attention to him instead.

Melissa laughs as John grumbles about being happy for Stiles but not wanting to see his son making out and being groped right in front of him.

Stiles must hear as he leads Derek away from the living room to go up the stairs to his old bedroom. Derek sends John and Melissa a sheepish smile with an apology before Stiles leads him out of eyesight. They stumble up the stairs, not letting go of one another. Once in Stiles room, Stiles closes the door and leads them to the bed, he maneuvers them so that Derek is on top and they continue where they left off.

 

The party continues on downstairs, John is laughing along with Melissa not caring about any awkwardness anymore, just content that his family are all happy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, I didn't know how to end this. I tried, but even I am not that sure with it. If the ending isn't to your satisfaction, let me know how i can change it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. Feedback is welcome. This is my first long fic.
> 
> Scott is human, as well as Isaac, Jackson and Lydia. Only the Hales are werewolves. Hales have learnt to keep their wolfiness in check, to be more human. Melissa and John married when Stiles and Scott were in their senior year of highschool.


End file.
